Peaches II
by S.Spooky
Summary: "Must be hard to know your life is going to be full of danger. For us, it's fine. For others, the thought can be disheartening," the man summed then added a wink. "Someone's got to play the hero, lads. That's us." Sequel to Peaches
1. Some Things Never Change

Hey all! Miss me? Anyways, I know I promised this back in September. It's November now, so I'm what...2 months late? Man, I'm so bad. I'd blame it on school, but that's not fun. Therefore, I blame it on my laptop. HA! The Acer I was using decided to die on me after 5 years of service. I'm using an Asus now (or Aysus, if you're Filipino like me). On a more serious note, I broke the 'no sequel' rule. If you're new, you might want to read **Peaches **first. I think that's it for now. Enjoy it, guys.

* * *

><p><em>-Chapter 1-<em>**  
>Some Things Never Change<strong>

He could feel the ground shake beneath him. Large boulders fell from up above and crashed on the ground lifting clouds of dust into the air. Keeping his head low to keep himself hidden, he clicked his tongue to pacify his anxious horse. All the dust and debris was blinding, but he knew the castle had fallen; the fight was over. A primal scream ripped through the atmosphere, confirming his suspicion as to who had won. The great dragon of Hell had been slain, just as he figured.

A satisfied smile formed on his face. Maleficent's ignorance had led to her defeat. She had underestimated the key bearer and had wasted a large hoard of Heartless. Radiant Garden wouldn't fall so easily, certainly not as long as both key-bearers still lived. He breathed out a sigh. It was now his turn to put his plan into action. Armed with a stronger breed of Heartless, he would be unstoppable. His research had been a success.

Now with no reason to turn back, the black dressed man tightened his grip on the reins stopping the fidgeting horse. He was finally free of that dreary stone castle and its primitive housing. The cold walls would certainly not be missed he thought to himself. Neither would he. _I'll be back soon enough. My quest for ultimate knowledge doesn't end here. _Reaching over the animal's back, he climbed over, swinging his leg into the stirrup. He snapped the reins forcefully, urging the horse into a paced gallop. They had a lot of ground to cover, and time was running short. He had an important engagement to attend to.

He turned his head around to glance at the scene behind him. He had ridden quite a distance up to a hill that peaked over the horizon. Adjusting his vision, he picked up on a lone figure just as the dawn was breaking. He laid flat on his stomach, the morning light glistening on his dull keyblade. The man smiled as he turned his horse around and continued on his way.

_Rest well, Sora. __The next time you do will be your last._

**-KH-**_  
><em>

Sora blew a lock of brown hair from his eyes as he leaned back onto the sturdy tree trunk. Instantly, his legs gave out, and he fell to his butt. He was far from tired. Rather, it was the boredom that weighed down on him. The male stabbed his blackened keyblade beside him watching the dark ooze slide to the ground. In all honesty, he was tired of fighting Heartless and tired of being bored. It had been three years since Maleficent's defeat, and all of Radiant Garden had been restored back to former glory. The fields were once again lush, shining from the morning dew instead of blood. Even the destroyed castle town had finished its reconstruction. New housing replaced all the rubble. Tall spires were erected, a beacon to strength and good blessing. There wasn't much to fear except the occasional boredom.

He sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. The days have grown dull, he soon found out. Living in a house by his lonesome wasn't fun at all, and the feeling of solitaire reminded him of living in the old gallows. _At least Riku was there._ Sora turned his head to the mountains. He hadn't seen his friend since that fateful night. Blood soaked, sweating, and beaten was how they parted. It was their final skirmish, and it seemed that things hadn't changed at all.

Sora stood to his feet and wiped the dust off his pants hoping the dirt hadn't ruined another uniform. He squirmed, not yet accustomed to the tight-fitting clothes that depicted his rank. It was sometimes unbearable to wear and a bit embarrassing. The clothing clung to his body as if it was another layer of skin and when hot, impossible to remove. He'd have to thank Kairi for the alterations.

The city was bustling as Sora carefully made his way to home. Peddlers were running amok, yelling bargain prices at the top of their lungs. Gold jewelry shined in the light and colorful flags waved in the breeze. It was an all too familiar sight. He turned left as the cobble road smoothened to a paved road preferred by horses and carriages.

His house was the second on this street. Eventually he came to his door and let himself in. The room smelled like honey, despite breakfast being hours ago. Sora walked over to his room and freshened up before throwing on more comfortable clothing. As he stood in front of his mirror, he looked himself over. His hair had grown longer, but still gravity defiant. Kairi had been suggesting a haircut, but Sora dismissed the idea. He liked his long hair. Inch by inch, his blue eyes inspected each part of his body. The glint in his eyes was near inexistent, replaced by the glaze of normality and routine. He longed for adventure and excitement, but what was being reflected in the mirror was nothing of the sort.

He had been fighting roaming Heartless, hoping to stay busy. He trained with the soldiers daily, doing anything that involved action. Sitting still was never a strong point, and he never liked to be idle. There were times when he would drop by Leon's old store, hoping that the hanging swords and spears would make some adrenaline flow through his veins. But each visit only served to remind him of his fallen master. Even Yuffie wasn't her normal self. She had mellowed out, filling Leon's role of the boring shopkeeper. Sometimes, they would talk about the old times before she would complain that business wasn't booming as before. Apparently, there was no need for weapons during times of peace.

Sora took a seat on a nearby chair and propped his feet up on the window sill. Maybe tomorrow would bring more excitement. Stretching his arms, he folded them behind his head and drifted off into sleep.

Some things never change.

**-KH-**

He dismounted his horse as he came upon the giant building that he called home. Holding the reins tight, he led the animal to the stables letting it roam free to find its hay. He had gotten to his destination quicker than he expected. Dawn had just begun to settle in, tucking away the midnight sun. He was hungry, and though his lower back was aching, there was still work to be done. The results of his experiments still had to be recorded; the words had been floating in his mind all night. Rest would have to come later.

The echo sounded like thunder roaring in the sky as the man knocked on the sturdy edifice. Moments later a peep hole opened up revealing a set of lips. They seemed to whisper something. The man bowed his head and muttered a brief reply. The peep hole suddenly closed and the brass sound of metal bars shifting could be heard. Stepping back, the man patiently waited as the doors slowly opened, revealing a blinding light. He walked through the threshold, dropping his hood to reveal silver hair.

"Welcome home, Superior," a voice called out from one of the corridors. Xemnas turned his head, unsurprised as Saix approached from the darkness. "It has been a long time- three years even."

Saix had been his right-hand man for quite a while and his most trusted subordinate. His calm demeanor had always put him off from the rest of the Organization, but there was none who could match his work record. There had been times where Xemnas had put him in command, and the results were always flawless. This instance was no different.

Xemnas continued walking, leaving his second to catch up. "I take it that everything here ran smoothly," he said as Saix pulled up beside him.

"Yes, there hasn't been too much trouble," the scar-faced man replied. He produced a thick document full of papers, placing it gently in Xemnas' waiting hand.

The superior looked it over, no emotion showing on his face. He did, however, nod to show his approval.

"He's a little raw," Saix said, adding to the news. "However, I think he can handle the job."

"Have you had him complete any trials?"

Saix nodded. "Yes. The results are in that document there. I've had him train in all aspects for the job you'll be giving him: fighting and tracking."

Xemnas held up a hand cutting Saix off. Immediate silence followed as he used this moment to think.

"Where is the boy now?"

Saix shifted his gaze to the stairwell. "He should be in his room."

Xemnas ruffled his hands around his black robe. "Take this," he said handing a parcel to Saix. "Ride back to Radiant Garden, and tell the others these are my exact orders. I expect them fulfilled by the time I arrive."

Saix bowed as he disappeared into the darkness.

Xemnas looked up to the balcony of the second tier, trying to remember the overall layout of the building. He must have been a teenager since he last stepped foot on these familiar marble floors. Ever since moving to Radiant Garden to continue his education and his experimentation, he seldom thought of returning. He had left Saix in charge of his personal affairs as he sought to further his influence. Now he was back.

He walked briskly up the stairwell, counting the never ending doors until he came to a particular one. Knocking three times and hearing a muffled reply, he entered. It wasn't long until he found the boy, sitting on his bed staring back with piercing blue eyes.

_Sora?_

Xemnas nearly retaliated as his eyes played tricks on him. A moment too late, and he feared he would have pierced the boy. Taking a breath, he reminded himself that the one before him wasn't who he thought he was. The similarities were astounding: messy hair, blue eyes and the ability to wield a keyblade. The difference was more minute. _Blonde_ hair.

The boy, too, seemed startled that the man standing across from him was not Saix. For months, it had just been him and the scar-faced man. He had grown to hate him and his boring nature. He was all business.

"My name is Xemnas, but you can call me Superior," the mysterious man said. The boy could sense overwhelming authority in his voice, and he gulped. The weight of his gaze was overpowering, eyes like hawks. He had never been as scared in his life until this very moment. He was going to miss Saix.

Terrified and unable to respond, all the blonde haired boy could do was straighten his slumping sitting posture. He slid off the bed and stood to his feet, shoulders back like a soldier. Xemnas eyed him carefully, looking for any sign of fear.

"Boy, what is your name?"

Fighting the shivers that crawled up his spine, he answered.

"_Roxas_."

**-KH-**

The sound of steps echoed in the great hall as the messenger briskly walked up to the throne. His face was flushed, and he was breathless. He fought to calm himself down and walk with pride and grace. He was in the presence of royalty, after all. Under the orders of the captains, he quickly saddled a horse to bring important information to his majesty. What the captains could infer from an old empty house was beyond him, but their quick reaction and wide eyes signaled that something was amiss.

Still breathing heavily, he approached the king and slipped a rolled parchment into his hand before backing away. He was glad at the moment to idly stand. The king unrolled the message and read it silently, unbelieving of what he read. He turned his attention to the messenger.

"Is this information is accurate?"

The messenger shook his head unknowingly. "The captains sent me here to give that document to you without telling me its contents."

"It says here that Ansem had been harboring information about the Heartless," he told the boy. "Apparently, he had been experimenting on them." The messenger grimaced. It would have been better if he didn't know.

The king sighed. He had no choice but to believe the report. Shifting in his seat, he tried to collect his thoughts. The years had been kind, and the problems were those of minor incidents. It had been a while since drastic news had reached him. He had grown accustomed to the quiet atmosphere that had surrounded the city. The king rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to process the information in his mind. Ansem had been missing ever since the night before the Heartless siege. He was not present at any meetings. No one had seen him. As a matter of fact, no one knew if he was even alive.

Silence filled the large room as the king rubbed his chin. If Ansem truly had been linked with the Heartless, common law would label him as a traitor and he would be brought in for trial. It had been strange that the Heartless had not yet vanished completely despite Maleficent's downfall. Though they weren't threatening, their presence still jeopardized safety. _Just what is he doing?_

"We must find him," the king simply said, breaking the momentary silence. "Have the scribes bring me a copy of the census papers. I want to know where Ansem has been all these years. I want to know the name of every bar he's drank in, every latrine pool he's pissed in, and every inn he's slept in. Tell the guards to establish a perimeter around his house. I want no one to step foot on his doorstep."

"I'll send for the guards immediately," the boy said as he turned around ready to relay the message.

"No, wait!" a voice called out. The guards stepped aside as a blue dressed magician walked through the door. "I think I could help with this investigation."

The king nodded, permitting the wise sage audience. Merlin was the king's personal magician, medicine man, and even teacher. The amount of knowledge he knew even surpassed the largest library in the city.

"If I do remember correctly, Riku was an assistant to Ansem," the old man started out saying. "Maybe he knows something we don't know. He was always a smart lad."

The king shook his head. It wasn't going to work. "Like Ansem, we don't know where he is." His frustration began to grow. Despite all the progressive efforts, the lack of information troubled him. The two most important people linked to this mystery had gone missing. One of them had been a keyblade wielder.

"There was note that he was last seen in Naxos, but that was years ago."

A look of bewilderment appeared on the king's face as he turned to the boy. To be outdone by a messenger. He was thankful his wife wasn't in the room. The sound of her laughter at his embarrassment would have been too much. He loved his wife dearly, but she had been known to be a gossip.

"I was looking at the census reports one day," he fearfully admitted. Documents such as those were restricted and kept safe under lock and key. Sensing the king's eyes burning into his skin, the boy took a step back. "It won't happen again, sire."

"Well, there we have it," Merlin smugly replied as he folded his hands into his robe.

"Then I'll just send the guards-" the boy said, once again ready to run out of the room.

"We'll send Sora," the king insisted. "There is no need to put Riku on the defensive. Maybe a little chat with an old time friend would bury some of the guilt he's been harboring." He produced a bow and arrow and handed them to the boy. "I hope you know how to use these."

* * *

><p>So that's chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. It picks up speed in chapter two so you definitely don't want to miss out on that. Thanks for reading, review if you want, and I'll catch you around. Take it easy.<p>

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	2. Call to Duty

Can you say quick update?

* * *

><p><em>-Chapter 2-<em>**  
>Call to Duty<strong>

Sora stepped out of his house and shut the door behind him. There was a chill wind that brushed past his face blowing some stands of hair to the side. He took a deep breath letting the clean and crisp air fill his lungs. It was morning. A bottle of fresh cow milk stood by his foot, and he bent down to pick it up. As he took a step forward, his eye caught a sparkle in the periphery. There attached to a nearby tree was an arrow. A note was attached. Sora walked up to it, surprised at the affixed royal seal on the envelope. He grasped the shaft of the arrow, pulling it free and grabbed the letter. It was addressed to him apparently.

Odd. The archer missed his house entirely. A smile formed on his lips as he remembered his first job as a local mail boy. He had run all around the place delivering everything and anything his arms would carry. Still, the idea of attaching letters to arrows and firing them at houses was genius. Call it airmail.

Sora ripped open the letter. It was a summoning. At that moment, childlike giddiness filled him. This had to come from Kairi. He was sure of it. The note came attached to an arrow. An arrow, Sora figured, shot from the very bow of Cupid, himself! He smiled. They had been seeing each other for a while now, yet they still had playful ways of greeting each other. It kept their relationship from getting dull and, honestly, Sora was too mischievous not to do anything crazy. Climbing up her window to visit in the middle of the night wasn't his best idea. That old watchdog, Nestor, was still sharp despite his old age, and Sora still could feel the numbness in his butt. Sheathed swords hurt just as much as naked blades. Nonetheless, it garnered a laugh and wink from Kairi.

Sora had a spring in his step as he walked on the road to take him to the castle. Ironically, the castle was the only structure that had not been destroyed by the Heartless. It underwent several reconstructions to fix old beams and walls, but the overall layout still remained the same. In a city where change was evident and progress was the new motto, the old castle symbolized tradition and history.

Speaking of things never changing, Sora forced a lump down his throat as he approached the gate and found Nestor standing there. His arms were folded across his chest, and his eyes were pinned on him like spears. Sora stopped in front of the man, giving a soldier's salute before showing the summoning paper. With a grunt, Nestor turned his head and gave threw his arm in the air. The gates opened. As Sora stepped through, he turned back to find the old soldier waving his sheathed sword at him.

"Protect your rear, rookie," he said loudly as Sora entered the castle. Sora swore there was a smirk on his face.

Glad to have escaped with his head on his shoulders, Sora looked around his surroundings. There was a long red carpet that was underneath his feet. Towards the middle of the room was a running water fountain. He looked up finding a balcony overhead lined by a gold banister. There were a few guards stationed here along with other well-dressed people.

"Sora!"

The boy turned around to see Cloud approaching. His bandaged buster sword, as usual, was resting on his shoulder.

"Good to see you again," he said as he clasped the boy's shoulder with a gloved hand. "I hope you haven't been too busy fighting those Heartless."

Sora smiled, shaking his head. "It's good to see you, too."

Cloud, since Leon's death, had taken over the title as the best swordsman in the land. Sora, though, had to disagree. They'd have bouts about that very topic, and sometimes it ended in bloody fights. Half the time, Sora won. It was a good rivalry, and he had found a new sparring partner since Riku left.

"So what brings you in?" Cloud asked.

"I was summoned," Sora answered, showing the papers.

Cloud looked them over, whistling as he handed them back. "I hope it's not for jury duty. Those things can be a drag."

"I hope not."

"Yeah. Well I got to go. I don't want to keep you from your appointment. Take it easy, Spiky."

Sora turned around, now with the rooms of the giant castle before him. Despite the many times he came to train with Merlin, he never could remember the ins and outs of this place. It was a big maze with lifts and long corridors that seemed to span out in all directions.

"Excuse me soldier," Sora said, interrupting one man from his idle duty. "How can I get to the throne room?"

The soldier lifted his visor to reveal his face. Using his hand as a map, he directly outlined the fastest way to the throne room.

"Thanks." Sora saluted before he left, hoping he wouldn't forget where to go.

**-KH-**

The galloping horse came to a full stop, as the rider tugged hard on the reins. It rose on two legs, balancing out the force of inertia. The rider was almost unseated, but he held his feet strong in the stirrups. He jumped down and walked the horse around the back to the stable. Leaving his horse there to much on bushels of hay, he made his way to the door and knocked. It opened after a while and then he stepped inside.

The scent of oil filled his nose instantly. It gave him a warm feeling, making him forget about the chill outside. He had ridden throughout the night, taking small breaks to rest his horse. Above him, the clouds were racing across the sky. The ride had been hard on his back and he was thankful there was an open seat nearby.

Throughout the past three years he had ridden back and forth from Radiant Garden to Castle Oblivion making preparations. This would be the last. He would retire to Castle Oblivion and watch the scene unfold from there. His place was not in fighting.

All had to go perfectly, he thought. Xemnas would have it no other way. As he walked towards one of the chairs, he caught sight of a familiar face eying him from the corner.

"Xaldin."

The long haired man stepped out from the shadows greeting Saix with a raised hand. Xaldin was dressed in similar clothing: black boots, gloves, and robe. He also wore an earring. He wasn't much for noise which made him the perfect choice for this phase of the plan.

"Where is everyone?" Saix asked as he took a seat.

"Out," Xaldin simply answered.

Saix sighed as he folded his arms across his chest, a look of disdain on his face. They were all imbeciles and slackers. Actually, two were slackers. Ever since Xemnas had put him in charge, he had constant bouts with Axel and Demyx for laziness and incompetence. Why the Superior had let them enter the organization was beyond him. He turned to Xaldin who was standing idly in the middle of the room.

"Last time."

Xaldin approached and extended his hand.

"Superior expects this done. See to it."

Xaldin nodded his head.

Saix handed him the papers before ascended the stairs, finding his room in the organization headquarters.

**-KH-**

It had taken him longer than expected but somehow Sora stumbled upon the throne room. As the guards opened the chamber doors, his eyes immediately dilated and he wondered if the room had gotten larger over time. The marble flooring was new, he figured, and gone were the tapestries. Instead, stained glass covered the walls letting light flood into the room. Sora liked it. It was a lot more open and less stuffy.

As he approached the throne, he could see Merlin standing by the king's side. Both men were in deep conversation. Sora cleared his throat, attracting their attention.

"Ah! Sora, my boy," Merlin greeted with a bit of surprise in his voice. "We were waiting for you."

"Yes," the king added. "It's not like you to be late. Come now, don't tell me you got lost?"

Sora flushed a bit, embarrassed. He did get lost, actually. He had taken a wrong turn and stumbled into the kitchen. When he thought he had finally found his way, there was a dead end. Irritation grew on his face, and he doubled back. It wasn't until one of the guards was kind enough to escort him was he able to get to his destination.

"Anyways, I have a request for you."

Sora lifted his head, a little bit of excitement filled his eyes. However, before the king could speak on the subject, the doors burst open, a man rushing in.

"I have more news from the site, sire," the runner said breathlessly. He took out a small black book and placed it in Merlin's hand. "A few soldiers found this book on Ansem's desk. They have no idea what it means though."

Merlin flipped through the pages, pausing at every other page to read the contents. At times, the penmanship was hard to read, and there were numerous cross-outs and circled words. There were even diagrammed pictures of contraptions. It was astonishing.

"What does it say, Merlin?" the king asked, turning to him.

"This is an experimentation log complete with diagrams, theories, hypotheses. However there's no data written down," the wizard said disappointedly. Merlin then turned to the last pages of the book. "There's no result or conclusion found here either."

"Does that mean he wasn't able to finish his research?"

"I highly doubt it," Merlin replied back. "The work in this book is too detailed not to have drawn any conclusions. This is flawless. I'm sure Ansem was able to finish the majority of his experiment."

"But then where is the rest of it?" There was irritation on the face of the king as he threw his hands up in the air.

"I'm afraid at the very least that he has it with him. A finding like this would be revolutionary!"

The king turned to Sora who was still trying to wrap his mind around what was occurring. The entire science hubbub was completely over his head. "Sora, we need to find the information that Ansem is keeping."

Sora nodded his head. That he understood. The king probably wanted him to find Ansem. No problem.

"I want you to find Riku."

Sora lifted an eyebrow. That didn't make any sense. Both males had silver hair, but the difference in eye color and height couldn't be confused.

"You recall that Riku worked as an assistant to Ansem, yes?" Merlin questioned, hoping to jog the boy's memory.

Sora nodded his head. That assistant job was Riku's first and only job. He remembered how Riku would always come back at the end of the day, his mind hurting from all of Ansem's lectures.

Ansem had owned a large estate in the upper district of the city before the siege. The house was more of a laboratory than a residence. Riku often spoke of the large volumes of books and shelves that lined the walls. There was always a book propped open in every room. Ansem was a man who thirsted for knowledge.

"We're hoping Riku could tell us something- anything that Ansem was experimenting on."

Sora shrugged his shoulders, seemingly willing to undergo the task. However there was one slight problem.

"How will I find him?"

The skirmish at the Maleficent's castle had been the last either boy had seen or heard from one another. Of course rumors were popping up all over the place, word coming out that Riku had transformed fully into a Heartless. The news of him leaving for Naxos was a breath of fresh air to the citizens. Riku had exiled himself. Purists condemned the boy believing that isolation and solitude would allow him to repent for his sins. Sora, though, didn't believe it. Sure he had seen his descent to the dark side, but it was still far from an actual metamorphosis. Only a few people knew the actual truth, which Sora could easily count on two hands.

"I heard that he was still in Naxos," the king answered. "I don't know if he's still there. Either way, it's a two day ride from here."

Sora bowed his head as he turned around to walk out of the castle. He had to prepare for this journey, and his mind was ecstatic about seeing his old friend once again. As he exited the chamber, a pink blur streaked across the hall, surprising him.

"Sora!" The said boy immediately turned around as he was wrapped in a tight hug. Strawberry scented perfume filled the air. "You should have told me you were coming!"

Sora smiled as he broke the embrace. "Your dad actually called for me this morning."

"For what?" the girl asked as she leaned in. She was a curious one.

"He wants me to go see Riku."

"That's great. I haven't seen him in a long while." Kairi tapped her lip with her finger. "I wonder how he's doing."

"Yeah, me too. Knowing him, he's probably doing alright though."

"Are you leaving right away?"

Sora shook his head. "I'll probably leave tomorrow."

"Could I come?"

Sora turned his head to the king who had his face buried in his hand. "I don't think-"

"Please?" She looked up at Sora, smiling sweetly. She had learned this little trick from her mother. It worked most of the time. Here's to hoping it would work now.

Sora shrugged his shoulders as he motioned to the king. He didn't know what to do.

"Please, daddy? Pretty please?" She held on to Sora's arm tightly, insisting that he wasn't going anywhere without her.

"Your Highness, please make up your mind soon. I'm losing circulation." There was agony on Sora's face, and his hand was turning a slight bluish color. Kairi refused to let go and every second that passed made her grip tighten.

The king rolled his eyes. Sora was a knight now who was sworn to protect Radiant Garden. Certainly that meant he would protect Kairi as well, right? "Only if you promise to protect her, Sora…"

It was a crafty move by the king to avoid breaking his daughter's heart. The onus was on the boy. He, on the other hand, was off, scot-free. He stared at Sora with intimidating eyes, making this field trip seem more like a death trap. Any damage to the princess, he knew, would cost him his head.

"Sora…" Kairi pleaded as she snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest. Her tight grip around his arm loosened, but just as quickly, her arms looped around his waist. The king turned around and made his way back to his throne.

Sora breathed out. "Alright, you can come," he whispered in her ear.

Kairi beamed as she captured him in a lip lock before running to her room. She too would have to pack.

"Remember Sora," the king pointed out. "We need Riku to tell us _everything_."

**-KH-**

Xigbar drew his bow, his eye fixated on the red target. He loved movable objects for they truly tested his aim. His index and middle finger held the nook back as he adjusted his arm angle. It seemed as time stopped as he followed the wheeled target with the arrow point. The people there grew silent, and the only sound that was heard could be the shooter's faint breathing. It was slow and hardly noticeable. Xigbar fired the arrow the moment he exhaled. The drawstring vibrated wildly as it sent the projectile through the air, puncturing the bulls-eye. The crowd cheered at the spectacle as the shooting range owner stepped out from behind the booth to shake Xigbar's hand.

"What a shot!" he complimented. "That makes nine in a row without miss. If you make the tenth one, you'll win the grand prize." He pointed to the quiver that was on display. It was well-crafted and made of strong dark brown wood. Leather and furs decorated it.

Xigbar restrung his arrow for his final shot. When the contest began, he had been given twelve arrows. So far he had only used nine. He was one who didn't miss twice_._

While he was occupied with his bow, two men came out and moved the target back. They situated it between two trees. The target was on a taut rope, able to swing back and forth like a pendulum. Xigbar lifted his arms to take aim, but a shadowy figure slipped past catching his eye. He sighed. _Horrible timing, Saix._

Xigbar reset himself, clearing his mind of the distraction. Taking careful aim, he watched the target duck behind the tree trunk. He smiled as pulled back. Then he released. The arrow cut through the air, sticking the bulls-eye. He had won the quiver, but something told him that there was a bigger prize to be won.

Xigbar laid down the bow and the rest of the arrows on the counter as he picked up his prize. Seeing a small boy looking up at him, Xigbar laid the quiver in his tiny hands and walked out with a scowl. He turned the corner into an alley where Saix was waiting for him.

"You know I could have missed," Xigbar grunted as he kicked aside a pebble.

"I hope you don't for this job. I don't think Superior would take kindly to an error."

Xigbar grunted. "Tch, as if. What does he want this time?"

Saix reached into his robe and pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper. He laid it into the man's hand. Xigbar unrolled the scroll and read it silently as his scar faced companion continued speaking.

"The time has come, Xigbar. It's time to put your talent to use."

Xigbar nodded. No one had ever escaped his arrow guns. However, there was still a slight problem.

"An assassination attempt won't work this time around," Xigbar said. "The king is too heavily guarded, and the castle is impenetrable. I don't know if you remember, but even the Heartless couldn't get to castle."

"Patches is right, you know?" the one named Axel chimed in as he suddenly appeared out of the blue. "The king's got some serious muscle around him. I don't think you could get off a shot even if you had a good long look at him."

Xigbar sneered as he quickly fired a round that missed Axel's head by a good centimeter. The red head grinned stupidly. His hair was safe!

"What are you doing here, you pest?"

"Just taking a walk," he responded. "That was quite a show you put on in there. I especially like the part about you giving the quiver to that kid. Never knew you had a soft spot for the little tykes." He placed a hand on Xigbar's shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be doing your job?" Xigbar pointed the barrel of his weapon at Axel's cheek. His finger hovered over the trigger, ready to fire within seconds.

"I didn't get my orders yet," the red head said with a smirk as he glanced over at Saix. "I guess I have the day off, right?"

Saix said nothing as he waved him off. Axel chuckled as he bid the two men farewell. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office on Monday."

"You know, I really hate that guy," Xigbar scoffed. "I think I hate him more than I hate you."

"Fair enough," Saix replied, uninterested. He never cared about his relationship with the other members. Minimally, he found them all tolerable as long as they completed their missions. "More importantly, leave it to us to draw the king out. The moment he is left unattended, shoot him."

Xigbar yawned as he walked out of the alley. It was going to be another easy kill.

**-KH-**

Sora took in a fresh breath of air as he stood outside the city walls. The openness of the land was a welcoming sight to see, and the winds were blowing to usher him unto his new adventure. The smell of honey and flowers made him remember the last journey he had taken. Excitement filled him, and he never felt more at ease than this very moment. Traveling had that effect on him. A smile stretched out on his face as he exhaled. The air was always fresher on this side of the stone wall. He turned around, watching a slow moving Kairi emerge. Like him, she had packed a small sack, but hers was filled with clothes.

"I'm here!" she announced. "I'm so sorry that I'm late. My dad was outfitting me. He said I couldn't leave until I got more suitable clothing."

Sora eyed the princess from top to bottom. Her red colored hair was tied up in a ponytail. A brown vest lay atop her white wool shirt. The charms and jewels that shone on her skin were gone. Her legs were barren, save for the traveling skirt that extended mid-thigh. Boots covered her feet. It was a different sight to behold, but Sora thought that she looked good in whatever she wore. The simple brash clothing kind of excited him. It was a good look for her.

"What are you looking at, Sora?" she asked. Her arms were on her hips and a critical look dressed her face.

"You," the boy replied. _What else is there to look at?_

Immediately she crossed her arms over her chest and quickly turned around. "Sheesh, you're such a perv!" She knew she shouldn't have worn the skirt. Maybe the tight fitting pants (that showed more of her assets) would have been better.

"Oh, come on Kairi. I didn't mean it _that_ way," Sora whined. "You look great, really. I'm not lying so you can turn around now."

"No!"

He sighed as he scratched the back of his head. Moving closer, he wrapped both his arms around her. He could feel the girl melt into his embrace. Slowly he turned her around.

"Let's go. The sun is still out, and we have to take advantage of the light." He kissed her forehead before reaching down to pick up his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he started to walk.

Kairi opened her eyes once the warmth left her. She was still expecting his arms to be around her though. To her surprise, the boy was already far off.

"Sora, you bum, wait up!"

* * *

><p>Happy Thanksgiving! There is a ton of things I'm thankful for. I'm thankful for all of you and for the time you put into reading my stories. I'm thankful for all the stories that have made me laugh, think, frown, and smile. I'm thankful that I'm able to write about one my favorite fandoms, and I'm definitely thankful for all the friends I've made here.<p>

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	3. On the Road Again

_-Chapter 3-_**  
>On the Road Again<strong>

Xaldin stayed low, hidden behind the open window that led into Sora's house. He had been trailing the boy every since he had left the castle. Now in his home, Sora was muttering something about Naxos. He had unrolled several maps and laid them across the table. There was a puzzled look on his face. On the map there were two circles connected by a solid line that had been drawn. It was obviously the route to Naxos, but what worried him the most was trying to find the safest and shortest pathway there. Having Kairi along made things more difficult. As a princess, Sora knew she had no training with the sword. It would be up to him to protect her. His head depended on it!

Sora breathed out as he drew a couple of X's on the map. These indicated routes that he would not take due to dangerous beasts or Heartless sightings. Word had gotten out that wild Heartless had been seen in these areas. Looking at the map showed three of these spots.

Xaldin pressed his ear closer to the window as Sora began muttering something. It was barely audible, but he was able to catch a few words that made him stand on end.

…_Naxos…talk…Riku._

Saix had been right Xaldin thought to himself as he watched Sora leave the room. It was wise to keep an eye on the keybearer. Xaldin scoffed. The Organization gave this kid too much credit. He looked young with a pinch of baby fat still in his face. Xaldin wondered how this boy could be so threatening. Shaking his head, he thought back to the last time he saw a keyblade wielder fight. It didn't impress him at all. What Xemnas saw in Roxas was nothing get excited about. Xaldin had seen fancy footwork, powerful thrusts, and quick parries. Roxas, he figured, didn't have that. He hoped Sora would be better. In battle, his lances were more than enough to floor any opponent. Maybe he would only need two to take down the boy.

He ducked his head quickly as Sora reentered the room with a bag in his hands. It was empty, but the articles of clothing the boy pulled out from the dresser soon filled it. He threw open his cupboard and pulled out stacks of dried salted meat and fruits. Those were put into the bag, as well as flatbread.

With those items tucked safely in his bag, Sora opened the door and left his house. He had to wait for Kairi at the gate. Xaldin got up from his hiding spot and stretched his muscles. He too should be on his way. Xemnas had to be notified.

**-KH-**

Kairi clung to Sora's arm as they continued walking. They had left the castle two hours ago, and she was beginning to feel tired. The sweltering sun was beaming down on her, and her legs began to feel heavy. She looked up to Sora's face, hoping to see some discomfort in the boy. However she was disappointed as he kept his head forward. He hadn't even broken a sweat yet. A tiny smile on his face, and his eyes looked much fuller. They had looked grey when she saw him at the castle. Now they looked blue, matching the sky. She couldn't remember when such excitement radiated from him. It was a wonderful sight to see, but not now. She wanted Sora to look at her, but the vacant plains and slow growing grass seemed to have captured his attention.

"Sora, you're not paying any attention to me," the girl said as she yanked on his arm. "What are you looking at anyways?"

"Huh?" the boy replied. "What happened? Heartless?"

"No, but _you_ are one." A frown appeared on her face, and Sora bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, Kairi," he said as he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm just thinking about stuff."

_You should be thinking about me! _"About what?"

"Riku, first of all. I wonder how he's doing. I keep thinking of the last adventure we took with Leon. We walked up this same hillside." Sora pointed at the lone tree in the distance. "If I remember correctly, that tree looked a lot bigger. I used to climb to the top to see if we were going to the right way."

"First of all, I'm sure Riku's doing fine," Kairi said, hoping to cheer him up. "He's a strong guy. I'm sure nothing will happen to him. I'm not so sure the same could be said of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you even know if we're going the right way?"

Sora pursed his lips for a second. He did have a map until he accidentally left it on his dining table. It would probably be a bad idea to tell Kairi that he absolutely had no clue where Naxos was. He wasn't worried about getting lost. A traveler would pass by and give them directions.

"You have no idea where we are going, huh?" the girl questioned.

"I know where we are going. We're going to Naxos! Getting there is a different story." He laughed out as he took of running. Behind him, Kairi was giving chase, her hand balled into a fist ready to reconstruct his face.

Sora stopped as he came across a river. If he followed the bank, he would end up in Master Yen Sid's residence. However, his thoughts were broken as Kairi leaped on his back, sending them into the cool water.

Sora surfaced, bringing the girl up with him. He inhaled a fresh breath of air as he wrapped an arm around Kairi's waist and waded to land. The girl was coughing up water, and her face was flushed. Sora laid her down on the grass and fought away fanaticizing thoughts. Kairi was soaking wet, the white wool shirt clinging to her body. Sora peeled his eyes away and moved behind a nearby tree. Kairi blushed as she quickly undressed and threw on a new set of clothes. She was thankful her father had equipped her, sparing no expense.

"Sora, are you done back there?"

She heard the boy scream, and she raced beside him. Tears rolled down her cheeks as laughter gripped her. On the ground, rolling in the leaves was Sora trying to wrestle off his damp shirt.

He was tangled, fighting like an overturned turtle. "Help?"

Kairi giggled as he helped the boy up. Taking his keyblade, she tore open his shirt and discarded it. She immediately froze as her eyes followed the line of muscle down from his chest to his waist. A droplet of water dripped down his rippling abs, and she felt her face get hot.

"Kairi, it's rude to stare," Sora said defensively as he covered his chest. He turned around trying to hide a smile.

The girl fought the urge to look down, instead gluing her eyes to his back. There were a few cuts present, and some had scarred. She traced her fingers along them, feeling the tough skin. He had shouldered a man's burden and carried a kingdom on his shoulders. It was hard to picture him so young.

Sora could feel Kairi's breath on his back, and he knew she had seen the cuts. Most of them came from his training. Leon had avoided hitting vital organs and instead delivered quick hits to his scapular and mid dorsal regions. Sora was a warrior now, and it wasn't uncommon for him to acquire a couple battle scars.

"Do they hurt?" the girl asked.

Sora shook his head. He threw on a new shirt then turned around the face the girl.

"I know where we are now."

"You do?" The statement had surprised her. A minute ago Sora had confessed that he was lost. Now, he was found. "Where are we?"

"If we take this river and follow it, we'll be at Master Yen Sid's place."

"Let's go then!"

"Not so fast," Sora said, shaking his head. "I don't remember how to get there exactly. It was dark."

"Maybe we should have asked for directions," the girl muttered.

Sora put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

**-KH-**

The horse took off in a frenzy as Xaldin whipped it hard. He was determined to get his message to Xemnas before Sora reached Naxos. It was imperative. Riku was in Naxos, and the threat of two keyblade wielders loomed on the horizon. Xaldin drove his feet into the stirrups, barely holding on. Speed was important now, and he would drive himself into the ground before he would fail.

Xaldin gritted his teeth, seething. Though his duties fell in the espionage department, he still felt inclined to honor the warrior code that was within him. His six lances were more than capable of killing anyone they pierced. Their frightening speed could cut through the air without a sound. His job depended on silence- killing or spying. The job would end up going to the new recruit. Xaldin couldn't understand that, nor did he want to. Sora was his kill the moment he had laid eyes on the boy. Why was Xemnas favoring the rookie? Saix had said the boy was rash, incomprehensible, and young.

The king's assassination would be handled by Xigbar. Unlike the first, Xigbar was someone he could fully trust. The one-eyed man was an accomplished marksman and used to work for hire. That was all in the past now. He had grown tired of killing lambs. Under Xemnas, he had moved up to laying down lions.

The horse was breathing hard through its nostrils as Xaldin once again whipped it. Its hooves cracked the dirt road as a cloud of dust settled behind. The sound echoed like thunder, and Xaldin squinted his eyes to avoid the stinging wind.

He had finally reached Xemnas' castle as he slowed the steed to a gentle walk. Xaldin dismounted and led the horse into the stable. Eagerly, it trotted over to the trough to feed on golden hay and water. Xaldin left it there to regain its strength.

The front door was open, and the man let himself in. It seemed empty as he walked through the familiar corridors. There was no sign of Xemnas anywhere. The pictures hanging on the wall were his only company, their eyes staring down at him from above. Xaldin pulled his robe closer to his body as he continued walking. Moments later, he found a door cracked slightly open and light beaming unto the floor. Curious, he stepped closer and craned his neck to get a look into the room. Xemnas and Roxas were inside, the elder man watching as the blonde struggled to his feet.

"Come at me, once more," Xemnas ordered.

Roxas breathed heavily as he gripped his keyblades and pushed himself on his knees. There were drops of blood around him, and he was feeling lightheaded. Staggering, the boy leaned against the wall and pushed himself to stand. He had taken a beating. Never before had he ever encountered real simulated training. With Saix, he would fight Heartless. Their sharp claws were some concern, but their dumb-wittedness made him feel like he was fighting a child. Xemnas, he shortly found out, was no child.

His vision blurred, but he shook his head hoping to regain focus. For a moment, he swore everything around him had gone black. He could see Xemnas in the distance, his dark robe making him look bigger and menacing. Roxas had encountered something like this before, and realized he had been through worse. The Heartless had swarmed around him. Roxas felt his throat tighten, and he thought he might die. All around him, yellow eyes glared back. Their black heads bobbed up and down reaffirming his fear. _I might die._

Yet, he didn't die. Somehow he had found the strength to lift his keyblades once more. He couldn't remember the details correctly, but Saix had told him he had won. The Heartless were defeated. Smug, Roxas forced a smile before he collapsed on the floor.

Roxas exhaled as his thoughts returned to the battle. He had to admit, though, that he felt like he was dreaming. There were too many similarities between this battle and the one before. Time after time, he found himself having to dig his heels into the floor to avoid being forced down. Though Xemnas' sabers weren't big, he wielded them with such strength. Roxas felt his arms were going to give way if he continued blocking attacks. When he did have the chance to strike, he was met with heavy resistance. It was like trying to cleave stone. Every attack seemed to bounce back, the recoil making him shrink away.

The boy looked down at his shin, a trail a blood seeping to the floor. He had gotten reckless in his assault and it cost him a leg. As he lunged with his blade, Xemnas had evaded by ducking right. Bringing his other keyblade around, he attempted a powerful swing. Surprise soon showed on his face as he caught only air and the sight of silver hair whipping around him. Roxas felt pressure on the back of his knee, and he stumbled forward. Trying to maintain balance, he felt something slice into his leg, and he fell to the ground.

It was only training, but the atmosphere in the room told him differently. His opponent was the leader of Organization XIII, a band of mercenaries and misfits. Their prior antics had exiled them from human interaction. Seen as dangerous in the eyes of society, they were stray dogs. It wasn't until their antics turned into skills that made it possible for Xemnas to use them. He had honed these strays into a hidden underground network, capable of performing covert deeds. Everything, Roxas realized, was kept in secrecy. However, it was no secret that he was losing this fight.

He eyed Xemnas as the man circled around the room, waiting. Roxas knew he was planning to strike. He could see impatience on Xemnas' face. Carefully, the boy pivoted then shifted his weight on his back leg. The sound of Xemnas' boot striking the hard stone floor was ringing loudly in Roxas' ear. If he was going to make this attack successful, the timing had to be perfect.

The moment the sound went away, Roxas sprang forward. He hoped he could close the distance before Xemnas could plant his feet. With the weight now held on one leg, Roxas figured he could topple Xemnas. The blonde lunged, the tip of his keyblade penetrating into Xemnas' hurried defense. He brought his other arm down, crushing the saber. An opening was created. Roxas bit his lip as he swung forcefully. Quickly, Xemnas caught the attack mid-swing and sent the keyblade flying into the air. It punctured the door nearly decapitating a spectating Xaldin.

Roxas turned his head, surprised to see a man standing across from him. Like Saix and Xemnas, he too wore the black robe. A moment later, he found himself on the floor. Roxas turned his head and grinded his teeth as Xemnas' saber loomed inches from his cheek.

Xaldin stepped forward and threw the keyblade on the ground beside the boy.

"Rookie," he briefly said as he turned his attention to Xemnas. "Superior."

"What brings you here Xaldin?" Xemnas greeted. "I had assumed that Saix had given you your orders by now."

Xaldin bowed his head. "Yes, I have received them. However, I have news about the boy."

"Sora?" There was a glint in Xemnas' eye. "I hadn't expected him to enter the picture so soon. No problem, though. I assume he's well."

"Yes, he is," the man muttered. "I overheard him saying he was going to Naxos. The princess has gone with him."

"Kairi?" Xemnas chuckled. "Funny, I never pictured her as the adventurous type. Do you know what they're doing there?"

"I assume it's about Riku."

Xemnas smiled. He hadn't heard that name in a while either. "So, he's living in Naxos now, is he? That's quite a small town."

"I fear his visit isn't a social call," Xaldin said. "With those two reunited, it could dampen our plans. I think-"

"I know what you're thinking, Xaldin. I assure you that your worry is unwarranted." Xemnas had taken a liking to the braided haired man. Though his duty called for sabotage and stealth, he harbored a hidden agenda which crossed paths with his work. Despite his orders to simply follow Sora, he had more than once thought of killing him. Xemnas, unlike Saix, enjoyed freelancers.

Xaldin grunted. He was still worried. He had a tremendous amount of respect for the silver haired man, but nothing could quell his recent fears. Whereas he followed events and watched them unfold, Xemnas somehow created them. His plans assumed certain events would happen, and they did. Xemnas had correctly seen that Radiant Garden wouldn't fall, and it hadn't. Still, Xaldin feared that he didn't foresee Sora meeting with Riku. The threat of having two key bearers running amok was dangerous.

Xaldin had assumed that was why Xemnas had initiated the plan now. While the key bearers were divided it would open a way to conquer.

"Surely you understand the predicament we'll face if Riku and Sora do reunite."

"I have taken care of that problem, Xaldin. I have told you that your worrying is unneeded."

Xaldin was at a loss for words. Xemnas had already foresaw it? "I'm sorry," he replied. "I didn't know you had found an answer to the problem."

"Indeed I have," he said looking down at the boy who was still on the ground. "The answer is right under your nose."

**-KH-**

Roxas stripped the blood-stained clothing from his body and walked nakedly across the tiled room into the bath. He was bruised and battered, and fresh blood had been flowing from his cuts. Xemnas surely knew how to take no prisoners, and if it wasn't for Xaldin's meddling, he figured he would have died. Roxas sat down and unfolded his legs. The water was hot, good for untying the knots in his muscles, and it made him drowsy. He ducked his head, trying to drown out his fatigue. His mind was finally allowed to go blank, and his heart rate slowed.

After a while, Roxas emerged from below and sucked in some air. He stood and exited the bath, grabbing a towel to dry himself. Moving quickly, he ducked into his room. He untied the towel that was around his waist and threw on his undergarments. It was a bit chilly in his room, but the white carpet under his feet felt warm. Roxas glanced at himself in the mirror. The pink colored cuts along his body were now drying. He had a lot of them around his built chest. Grabbing some gauze and bandages, he readied himself.

Tonight, he would don the black robe for the first time and would finally be accepted into the Organization. It had been a dream he told himself. With no memory of whom he was or where he came from, he was glad to have found a home. As he laced on the boots, he looked outside his open door to find Axel's room. The fiery red head had been the first to welcome to him, and he found the pyromaniac's antics a source of amusement. When he had finished his assignment, they would meet up on the balcony atop the mansion and enjoy some snacks.

Roxas had truly found a home despite the odd characters that he shared it with. Aside from Axel, Demyx was another person he found solace with. He was the plainest member, unexcited. However, he did enjoy good music and when he wasn't strumming his sitar he opted to attend operas and the like. Out of all the members, Roxas avoided Xaldin the most. His glares unnerved him, and he could sense them burning into his back. Xaldin had never called him according to his name, and he wondered just how much the man appreciated him.

Roxas slipped on the gloves. They were tight fitted, and the rich leather was soft. It adhered to his hands as if it were another layer of skin. He pulled them down tightly. In the corner of his eye, he spotted Xaldin walking past. He had a stoic look on his face. Roxas found him too preoccupied with his missions and never had he seen him laugh. Axel had told him that Xaldin was a bore during missions finishing them too fast without any flair for the dramatic. It was dumb luck that they would be teamed together. Roxas slipped on the robe just as Xaldin knocked on his door.

"Are you done in there, rookie?"

"The name's Roxas," the boy answered, shooting the man a glare.

"Rookie, Roxas. They both start with 'r'. It sounds all the same to me."

Roxas rolled his eyes. This was their first actual attempt at a conversation, he figured. A glare or a simple nod was their only form of communication. Now, Roxas knew why the braided haired man didn't say much. If that was Xaldin's best attempt to break the ice, the remainder of their interactions would be awkward.

"Before I forget," he added, "we'll need to ride fast to catch up to Sora. Don't slow me down, kid."

They went outside and hurried to the stables. Xaldin's horse lifted its head and finished chewing on the last curd before walking up to them. Roxas turned to the side and gently opened the stall door so his horse could get out. Once they were mounted, Xaldin led them out to the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Rock out, party hard, live hardcore<em>


	4. Lances of the Whirlwind

_-Chapter 4-_**  
>Lances of the Whirlwind<strong>

The moon began to dip below the clouds giving rise to the thin streaks of light that would wake up the world. Roxas yawned. He and Xaldin had ridden most of the night, taking small breaks to refresh their horses or fill their skins with water. They had covered a lot of distance and Xaldin predicted they would catch sight of Sora and the princess before long. Roxas didn't care though. He wanted sleep. He tried closing his eyes and resting his head across the horse's neck, but the animal's uneven trot and the rocky land tossed him. His body was aching from his rigid posture in the saddle. Roxas looked over to Xaldin. The man was completely calm, his eyes examining the landscape. Tiredness was absent from his eyes, and it baffled the boy.

"The sun will be rising," Roxas said, hoping to instigate a conversation. The weather had always been a good topic of discussion. That was how Marluxia first greeted him.

Roxas thought back. It was raining the morning he first stepped through the doors of the mansion. Everyone had congregated in the main hall as if they were awaiting his arrival. Axel and Demyx, he recalled, sat on a couch so only their backs were visible. Xaldin and Saix were standing in the middle of the room discussing something. Roxas gulped as he found everyone's eyes diverted on him, and a wave of fear coursed through his body. After introductions were over, he was led to his room.

As he entered, there was a flowerpot resting on his side table. A lone flower peeked out from the vase as if to greet him. Roxas wasn't particularly fond of flowers, but the smell was nice. Plus, its blue petals added a touch of color to the whitish walls around him. It seemed that white and black were the prevalent colors in the mansion. Everyone he had seen had been wearing black robes. Maybe the decoration wouldn't be so bad after all.

He turned around to see Marluxia waiting by the doorway. Roxas smiled as the man strolled over. Even thought it was dark, the pink in his hair could be seen.

"I do hope you don't mind me leaving this plant here," he said. "Due to the rain outside, I feared all that water would have drowned the flower."

"I thought plants needed rain," Roxas said.

"They do, but too much water is bad. The excess rain leeches out the minerals that the plant needs to grow."

Roxas smiled at the memory. He had given the flower back to Marluxia who had planted it in a small garden that was hidden behind the mansion. It had grown too big for the pot and the sun couldn't penetrate through the glass window. Roxas had visited the plant every now and then since it was nearby the spot where he usually trained.

Xaldin dismounted his horse, and held the reins tightly in his gloved hand. Roxas followed.

"Tie your horse to the tree," the man instructed before he bent down to pick up some loose branches and twigs. He stepped out into the open and dropped the sticks on the ground before him. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a flint.

Roxas watched the man as he lit a fire. Sparks flew from the flint and landed gently on the pile. Xaldin crouched low and breathed softly letting a little air fully ignite the dancing embers. Once the fire was started, Xaldin pulled out dried meat and skewered them on the pit. He then threw a loaf of bread at Roxas who caught it.

"Thanks," the blonde said just as he took a bite. The bread was soft and sweet. He could tell it was baked recently. Roxas sat back and enjoyed the taste on his tongue. He knew they had packed flatbread, but it was dry and stale. It wouldn't mold easily so they could eat it some other time. Fluffy bread would mold due to the yeast and had to be eaten immediately. "I didn't know you bake."

Xaldin swallowed and looked at the boy. "I don't."

Roxas leaned in closer, hoping he would say more. It disappointed him when the man turned his gaze to the roasting meat. Xaldin wasn't much for conversation. Instead he preferred silence. Glances and glares were his means of expression. Roxas wondered how anyone could understand a simple gaze as if words were written in his eyes. He didn't know when the man was happy or sad, tired or well.

As far as he knew, Xaldin tolerated him. If not, his head would have been severed from his body a long time ago. He wasn't the type of person who put up with foolishness. Thinking back, Roxas remembered how Xaldin almost took the head off Axel. Now that was someone he didn't tolerate at all. Axel had been lucky. If he hadn't been slouching in his seat, the blade would have pierced his forehead.

"Do you think the meat is done?" Roxas asked. He hadn't eaten since they departed and his stomach was grumbling as the smell of the meat wafted into his nose.

Xaldin looked over at the fire pit and turned the meat over, inspecting both sides. He opened his mouth and ate one before nodding. Roxas reached over to grab a slice and nearly drew his fingers back. The food was hot and yet, it didn't even faze Xaldin. He watched as the man plucked portions and ate. Roxas tried once more. He picked up the meat and he could feel the heat searing his fingers. Blowing on it, he tossed it back and forth between both hands hoping it would cool. The meat was a little dry as he bit down on it, using his teeth to rip it apart. He could taste the salt on the stringy animal flesh.

Soon they finished breakfast. Roxas doused the flame and untied his horse from the tree trunk. He jumped on the animal's back and urged the horse into a walk. Xaldin was riding beside him, once again distant and quiet.

Xaldin had been right. Atop a hill, they both were able to spot Sora and Kairi walking down the dirt lined path. It hadn't taken long to find them after all. Shielding the sun from his eyes, he looked at them. From this distance, he was able to catch a glimpse of Sora. He had blue eyes just like him and wild hair that stood out in all directions. He looked calm, but Roxas could sense a bit of strength emanating from him. _So this is the other key bearer. _He figured them both to be of the same age. He recalled Xemnas' words from earlier.

"Don't underestimate him. He's wild when he fights, and he has an uncanny ability to win." Xemnas' voice was clear and his eyes were locked on Xaldin.

Xaldin scoffed at the warning. "A fighter who uses luck to win battles won't be able to stand against me," he said. "Two lances are enough to kill him."

Roxas had stood there wondering what made the boy so special. From where he stood, Sora was just like any other person who wielded a sword. He wasn't wearing any metal armor or plates. His forearms weren't heavily muscular and he didn't look too intimidating.

His eyes moved to the girl. Her red hair easily made her stand out from the surrounding greenery. She had violet eyes and a pretty face.

Roxas looked to Xaldin for instructions but instead found a little grin on his face. "Let's go meet them," he said.

Sora could feel a shake from the ground below him, and he turned his head to find a cloud of dust coming towards them. He grabbed Kairi's hand and pulled her out of the way. They retreated to a more open field. Two riders on horseback circled around them, their faces covered by a large black hood. Sora watched them cautiously.

The mysterious riders dismounted and stepped forward. Lowering their hoods, he was able to catch a glimpse of their faces. The first man had braided black hair and thick eyebrows. The second was obviously younger. Blonde hair covered his head and blue eyes shone like stars. They were both dressed in black.

"Who are you?" Sora asked as he pulled Kairi behind him.

"You must be the key bearer," the larger man answered. "I must say, you look even smaller close up."

"I asked who you are," the boy snapped back.

Xaldin smiled. "Forgive me. I wish to engage you in a battle, but if you still want to know who I am, consider me your killer."

"Kairi," Sora whispered, "back away from me. These guys mean business."

Kairi took several steps back and took cover under the canopy of the nearby tree. From this distance she was safe, but she feared for Sora. His opponent towered over him, eyes serious. The robe made him look larger and in comparison, Sora looked like a twig. Kairi clasped her hands together praying the boy would survive.

Sora looked down at the ground beneath him and stamped his foot. A cloud of dust rose from beneath him, and he coughed. The ground was dry, flat, and smooth. He was sure speed and agility was on his side. Hopefully it would be able to counter the size and power that stood before him. He looked to his opponent and found him idly standing there. Their eyes met, and Sora could feel the man's icy glare measuring him. Sora held out his hand calling his keyblade to him. It appeared in a flash of light, and he held on to it tightly with both hands.

Xaldin took out all but five of his lances as he waited patiently for the start of the fight. Roxas was standing behind him, silently watching. He blinked and dust rose into the air making it impossible to see. The sound of metal striking metal was the only indication that contact had been made.

Sora swung hard at Xaldin's torso. He drew only air as the man jumped to the side. He thrusted his lance forward, but the boy had ducked under it. Sora quickly brought his keyblade up trying to knock aside the weapon. Its long reach was problematic, and being two arm lengths long certainly gave Xaldin an advantage. Sora soon found himself having a hard time staying out of harm's way.

He was forced on his heels as the long reaching lance nearly dug into his flesh. It did however slice through his coat fabric. The blade was razor sharp and thin. Sora parried two lunges, and before Xaldin could pull them back, he was able to get close enough to try a thrust. Xaldin quickly pivoted, the spin giving him enough rotation to swing his lance. Sora ducked once again and rolled back as Xaldin hammered his weapon on the ground.

Kairi looked on at the scene in front of her. Every clash of metal sent a chill down her spine, and she closed her eyes hoping that Sora didn't get hit. She watched him jump and dodge; the opportunities to attack were few. She glanced at the boy across from her. He, too, was intently watching the fight. His eyes were critical, but he remained calm. Kairi wondered how he did it. How could he watch easily as his comrade was fighting?

Xaldin came in fast, closing the gap like a raging river. Sora was forced back, using his fire spells to try to slow him down. They had minimal effect. Xaldin batted them away or cut through them like cheese.

Sora evaded Xaldin' quick attack and jumped in the air. Blade overhead, he swung down. Xaldin easily blocked the attack and pushed Sora away. Sora rushed in, feinting a step to his left. Dust covered the battlefield as a blast of wind blew through. He was able to get Xaldin to lower his lance and cut down with his keyblade. A high pitched ring shot through the air. Xaldin backhandedly stopped the attack, but it didn't come without any consequence.

His lance snapped in two.

Amused, Xaldin discarded the broken weapon. No one had ever been able to defeat his lance, and the realization that one had broken excited him. He was right in his previous estimation. It would indeed take two lances to defeat Sora.

Sora figured he had him now. The man was currently unarmed and within striking distance. Sora rushed again. Xaldin quickly jumped back avoiding the repeated strikes that came after him. He twisted away from the blade and held his hand out. Quickly another lance shot out, nearly pinning Sora in the arm.

Xaldin smirked as he pointed the tip towards Sora. There was a savage look in his eyes, and he stared down the boy. Sora grimaced. His chance of ending the duel had completely vanished, and now his opponent was armed with a fresh lance. Xaldin turned his head towards Roxas. He signaled to him. With a nod, Roxas mounted a horse and took off.

"Hey! Wait!" Sora called out. He raced for the horse, but Xaldin cut him off, his lance inches away from beheading him.

"Your fight is with me, key-bearer. Leave Riku to his fight."

"What do you want with Riku?"

"Don't worry," Xaldin reassured. "You won't be alive long enough to find out."

Their weapons clashed and Kairi closed her eyes. Her heart was shuddering and she nearly screamed out. _Don't die, Sora!_

Sora grinded his blade into the lance hoping to break it, but he fell back as Xaldin pulled out another one.

Xaldin ran forward, lunging with one and swinging with the other. Sora blocked one but felt warm blood trail down his leg. He stumbled as the lances kept nipping at him. Jumping back, he fought to regain his breath.

There had to be a way to get close enough while only having to worry about one lance. He was able to get on the offensive before but, against two lances it was impossible to attack from the left and defend the right. There was no time to think as Sora saw Xaldin come after him. He speared his lance towards Sora's side. The boy dodged and somehow caught the weapon under his arm. Xaldin fought to pull free, but Sora wouldn't let go. The blade had been lodged into his ribcage, the curved bones holding it in place inches from his right lung.

Xaldin pulled Sora towards him and brought up his second lance. The boy swung down with his keyblade, breaking the lance that was embedded into his thorax. He fell with a thud, but was able to get Xaldin off balance. Using this opportunity, Sora dove forward and plunged his keyblade into Xaldin's back. It had driven out the other side through his chest. Blood sputtered out as Sora drew his weapon back. The man fell to his knees and collapsed on the floor.

Kairi ran forward and caught Sora before hit the ground. He breathing was shallow, the puncture making it difficult to inhale. Sora smiled as he saw Kairi looking down at him and grunted as she pulled the blade free. The wound wasn't deep, but Kairi could see some traces of bone.

"Oh goodness, what a mess," the girl exclaimed as she turned away in disgust. The blood and gore looked hideous on his open flesh. "We have to get to a surgeon right away."

Sora shook his head. There were potions in his bag, and he was sure the elixirs would stop the pain. He pointed to his gear that was sitting to the side and waited as the girl brought back a red bottle. She uncorked it and lifted his head on her lap. Sora drank deeply, despite the bitter taste that it left on his tongue. The serum began to work instantly, and he felt warmth rise in his chest. Kairi smiled as the bleeding stopped, but the open skin didn't fully close.

"Are you still feeling pain?" she asked him.

Sora shook his head. He was feeling fatigued though, and he brushed his fingers over the injury.

"I have needles and string to stitch up the wound and bandages to tie it."

Kairi wouldn't hear any of it. She had seen him nearly torn to bits by a sharp blade. She wouldn't be able to manage to see another pin stick him. Besides, Sora would need her to complete the operation, and she did not have any medical training. "Naxos isn't too far away," she reasoned, hoping the wound wouldn't get infected. "I'll just bandage it and have a surgeon tend to it there."

She lifted the boy to his feet and threw his arm over her shoulder to support him. She prayed her strength wouldn't give out before they reached the town.

* * *

><p>Happy belated birthday to <strong>sora93kairi<strong>.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	5. The Third Wielder

_-Chapter 5-_**  
>The Third Wielder<strong>

Sora slowly opened his eyes to a bright white light. He squinted. His senses were slowly coming back to him, but he couldn't move. He felt stiff, his limbs numb and heavy. Alive he thought. I'm alive. Breathing calmly, he slowly turned his head. To his right he found a small table beside him. There was a cup of water there. His eyes had finally adjusted after being coated in darkness for however long he was out. There was no one in the room with him, but the four walls that surrounded him and the soft sheets cushioning his body were cozy. Slowly, he pushed himself up and leaned back on the headrest.

The door opened and Kairi stepped through. A look of pleasant surprise was on her face as she found Sora awake. The boy had been out for nearly two days. He laid on the bed motionless, and Kairi stayed by his side all this time, watching over him. The inn that they were staying in was nearby the hospital.

"You're up! You had me really worried, Sora," the girl said. "How are you feeling?" She walked over to the windows and propped them open to let the cool breeze inside. The room had smelled of blood and incense, and the salty smell was strong enough to drive her away.

"Dry," the boy replied. His mouth was parched, and he was feeling somewhat lightheaded. He could hardly speak to the girl without feeling fatigued.

"I'm not surprised. The surgeon said you lost a lot of blood and water. We had to stitch you up the moment we got here." Kairi came forward and took a seat on the bed beside him. She took the cup of water and lifted it to his lips allowing him to drink. The refreshing liquid felt heavenly in his mouth as it traveled down his throat. He let out a complacent sigh and smiled.

"Are we in Naxos now?"

Kairi nodded, setting the cup on the table.

"I have to see Riku then."

"No! You're in no condition to be moving around. You can even barely keep yourself upright. The last thing we need is for you is to reopen the wound."

Sora grunted as he tried to roll over and pull him to the side of the bed. He had a mission to accomplish, and the king's request sounded urgent. "I have to see him," he said once again.

Kairi grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. She embraced him in a tight hug, determined not to let the boy move further. The surgeon had left him in her care with instructions to allow him to fully recover. He had just finished closing the wound and was wiping the blood from his utensils. Kairi stood back as she watched him carefully thread the needle in and out of Sora's open skin. She had nearly fainted. The skin had looked pink when they arrived; now it was turning dark. There was no smell yet, but the damage was putrid. The surgeon worked quietly through the night with only a lit wax candle and the moonlight to help him see. Still it didn't hamper his precision.

The wound was smaller than Kairi imagined, and it didn't take long before the man was done sewing the boy back together. He said the blow to Sora's side wasn't fatal. However the amount of blood he lost in the fight against Xaldin would leave him tired and helpless if he over exhausted himself. Kairi nodded, understanding the situation Sora was in. She promised to let him recover.

"Please Sora, you must rest," she whispered in his ear. She dropped her arms and stood to her feet. "I'll go and refill your cup. Don't move."

Sora watched her leave the room and forced a smile as she turned around and gave him a menacing look. When the door fully closed, he let out a sigh and slid back under the covers. He closed his eyes trying to let sleep overtake him, but it was no use. He was fully wide awake. It was odd. Here he was given an opportunity to rest and nap to his heart's content without guilt or having being called a lazy bum. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes refused to stay closed.

His thoughts strayed to the previous fight. There were two of them in black robes. The smaller one had ridden off during the middle of the battle. The larger one had died. Sora scratched his head; he didn't even know his name. And what was that about leaving Riku to fight his own battle? He didn't know what was being meant. All he knew was that if Riku had to fight against one of those robe wearing agents, he'd be in for a fight of his life. The one he had fought was highly skilled, and it took desperation and good timing to have won. No doubt the man had extra lances waiting in tow. It was a wonder why he didn't use them all.

Riku was in trouble. That mysterious person was looking for him. Sora feared for what was going to happen. He had to warn Riku, but he couldn't. He was bedridden. _Now what am I going to do?_

**-KH-**_  
><em>

Riku took a seat by the water well as he waited for the elderly woman before him to fill her bucket with water. He looked all around him. There were small kids running around playing their games and parents off at work. The sound of horse drawn wagons carrying fruits and vegetables to the market and the tweeting birds in the air put a smile on his face. Life was simpler now. Gone were the worries about Heartless. Maleficent had been beaten, courtesy of his spiky haired friend. Riku thought for a moment. It had been three years since he last seen Sora or Radiant Garden. There were times when he contemplated returning, but as he stood facing the plains, he froze.

He was living in peaceful times now. The tiny town of Naxos had a population under three hundred people. Most were farmers, and there were merchants around. Yet the bulk of industry was building and crafting. Naxos had produced fine carpenters, blacksmiths, and engineers.

The lady soon finished, and Riku found himself lowering his bucket into the well. Water filled it and when he was done, he started for home. As he walked, he came upon a stall where crafted goods were on display. There were miniature wooden horses, sculptures, and figurines.

"Hey Riku," a middle-aged man greeted stepping into view. He had a large outgrown stomach and a curly beard. "Do you mind helping me with something?"

Riku shrugged as he dropped his water bucket to the side. "What do you need, pops?"

The man pointed to the covered wagon that was off to the right. "I need you get a couple crates out of there for me," he instructed. "I'm not the young'un I once was, and my back is killing me. Be a sport and take care of it, will ya?"

Riku trotted over and climbed inside. There were three boxes inside. They seemed heavy, but Riku had no trouble handling them. He was still as strong as ever. One by one, he slowly lifted them up and carried them out. Slowly, he let them down by the man's tent.

"Thanks a lot." The man slapped Riku on the shoulder before heading inside. He came back out after a bit and tossed the boy a sack of potatoes. "Drop by more often," he said. "With muscles like yours, I could really put you to work."

Riku got home shortly and laid the bucket on the table. He retreated inside his bedroom and opened the cabinet. His clothes hung nearly on the rack, his old back robe pushed to the side. Memories always flooded back every time he looked at it. He had been meaning to throw it away, but had always forgot. It did, however, serve as a nice coat when it rained. Riku dug through for his old pants, wanting to get started on housework. The window in the kitchen had to be repaired, and the walls needed a new coat of paint. He exited his room just as the doorbell rang.

Walking over and opening the door, he was surprised to see a girl outside. She had short blonde hair and looked at him with blue eyes. Riku smiled as he stepped aside, letting the visitor in. She had a sack slung over her shoulder, and she set it down by the table.

"That thing is heavy," the girl groaned. "I don't know how you manage to carry that thing all the time."

Riku chuckled. "I manage because I'm bigger than you, Namine," he said lifting the sack with one hand and placing it on the counter. "Let me go and get it next time. I don't want you to exhaust yourself over some tomatoes."

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me out yesterday."

Riku nodded as he turned away from her and began to peel the potatoes to make lunch. Behind him, he could hear the girl shuffle over and plop herself on the couch. She had a small frame, but she had a big heart. Everywhere she went, she was always helping someone. No task was too big or too small. Riku reached over for a tomato.

Once he was done dicing the potatoes, he searched through the cabinets looking for a pot and some meat. After pouring in the water, he tossed all the ingredients inside and let it cook. In the meantime, he had a guest to take care of.

"You want to stay over for lunch?" he asked as he took a seat beside her.

"Really? That'd be great! Thank you!" The girl smiled. She was a sucker for homemade food. As a matter of fact, carrying those heavy tomatoes was just her alibi to come over. Riku was a splendid cook.

Riku nodded. "Yeah, I don't mind having company over. It's gets kind of lonely around here."

The comment made Namine frown a little. Ever since the day he moved here, he had always been seen alone. She learned he had no family, and the only friends he had were miles away. He had avoided the subject when she tried to pry deeper. He said he had committed an unspeakable crime and had to atone for his sin. Namine had always pictured him as having that bad boy edge. He had long silver hair that hid his eyes. Scars ran down his muscular arms, and even that smirk could have hidden some malice. He was _mysterious._

The pot was boiling, and Riku rushed over and lifted the pot lid. Taking a spoon, he tasted it. "Lunch is served!" he announced.

He carefully lifted the hot pot and pulled out Namine's chair for her with his foot. "What did you make?" she asked. The smell was really good, and she tried her best not to drool. She had to admit, Riku wasn't bad to look at either. The girls adored him, but Namine sensed he liked her as a brother. He was always watching her back.

"There's meat with potatoes and other stuff that I threw in. I think I made it a bit salty, though."

Namine grabbed a spoon and dug in. It wasn't salty at all. It was perfect.

Roxas crouched low as he found himself behind Riku's house. He could smell the aroma of lunch through the window. Riku was inside, and he contemplated rushing in and spearing the boy's chest. However, there was a guest inside- a girl with blonde hair. Roxas withdrew his keyblades. His orders were exact. _Kill Riku, and leave no witnesses. _He had no desire to kill a girl, especially a pretty girl, and his heart beat loudly as he retreated.

He would wait for a better time.

Earlier, he had snuck around town. Sora was resting in the hospital. The bandages made him look like a present. Roxas grunted as he backed away from the window. One keyblade would finish the job Xaldin started; the other would plunge into Riku's chest. Two jobs done at once. Yet pride was the only thing keeping him from drawing his weapon. Sora had proven to be a worthy adversary, and deep down he wanted to fight the boy at full strength.

He was growing restless as he sat on the tree branch. So much had been told to him about Riku and how well he could handle a blade. Excitement swelled in him.

**-KH-**

"I'M TELLING YOU I HAVE TO SEE RIKU!" Sora yelled.

Kairi shook her head as she stood back watching the surgeon and nurses try to hold back a raging Sora. She had gone to refill his water cup and returned to find the boy trying to climb out the window. It was a pitiful sight to see him struggle to lift himself off the ground, and his arms were shaking as he held on to the sill.

"Riku's in grave danger! I have to warn him." He turned and gave Kairi a whimper. She shook her head.

They had gotten Sora back on the bed and restrained him. Taut ropes tied him down to the mattress. The boy thrashed and struggled, but he was unable to move.

"I hate to say it, but you brought this upon yourself," the girl said as she thumped him on the forehead. They were the only two in the room now, but outside, soldiers barred the doors. There was no way that Sora was getting out. "I told you not to do anything crazy until you completely healed."

Sora sneered, muttering curses under his breath. He was getting out of here no matter what. "What happens if I have to tinkle? Did you ever think about that? What if there's a fire? Don't tell me you're leaving me here to burn."

Kairi giggled as she placed a finger over Sora's lips. "These beds have wheels under them. If this place does burn down I will still be able to get you out."

Sora tried to speak once more with a better rebuttal. The idea of thunderstorms and icy blizzards formed in his mind. However, Kairi once against quieted him with a sneaky kiss. "Rest now," she softly said as she massaged his scalp. Sora's eyes slowly closed, and when his breathing slowed, Kairi left the room.

_Gotcha._

Sora's eyes shot open, a smile on his lips. All those naps had taught him one thing: the element of trickery. How he managed those regular five hour naps was a skill he perfected at a young age. To avoid doing chores in the orphanage, he pretended to sleep. He was left alone while Riku did all the work. It had worked now, all these years later. It was so good to be bad.

He closed his eyes once more imagining a spouting volcano. His body began to get warm, and he carefully extended a finger at a nearby rope. _Fire._ Not too much he prayed. He didn't want to burn the place down. A tiny flame danced along the rope, burning through. He could feel the hold around him weaken, and using his ice spell, he doused the flame before it ate through the sheets.

Shedding the restraints, he tossed them on the ground and placed his ear on the door. He could hear voices outside so he went to the window. Opening it, he climbed out. Freedom awaited him!

Moments later, Kairi came inside. She gasped as she found the bed entirely empty. The ropes were on the floor, singed and blacked. Sora had burned his way out. _What if there's a fire?_ she recalled him saying. There was one, and she was burning mad. _Sora, you're dead when I find you!_

Sora treaded gingerly through the streets looking for any sign of his silver haired friend. His strength had not yet returned, and every step he took felt like he was fastened to a ball and chain. He inspected every shop and road, but the boy was nowhere to be found. Groaning, he entered a nearby shop and took a seat by the counter.

"What can I get for you, lad?" a man said as he polished pitchers with a towel.

Sora looked around, surprised to see that he had stumbled into a tavern. He wasn't old enough to consume spirits. "Got any apple cider?"

The man looked at him for a second before shaking his head and making his way to the back room. He appeared moments later with a green bottle and a glass cup in hand.

"You know, I've never seen your face around here before. You must be new."

Sora nodded. "I don't normally come into bars. I can't drink anything anyways…except for cider, that is."

The man chuckled. "I meant to this town." He finished pouring the drink and slid it over. "Did you want a cherry on top or something?"

"That is fine, thank you."

The old man turned away and resumed cleaning his glassware. He had lots of kegs and barrels lying around, spouted and ready for pouring. There were also other bottles that lay in the cabinets behind him. All around, customers were drinking and laughing, wasting their troubles away. Sora reclined in his seat, enjoying the revelry in the air.

_These people must not know about the Heartless._ Indeed, the number of Heartless had been declining since Maleficent's defeat. There were still present around Radiant Garden, but since leaving, Sora hadn't spotted one.

The joy around him was infectious, and he laughed now knowing why Riku never left this town. The taverns in Radiant Garden were never this lively. Looking through the window, all Sora could see were broken down people trying to find a moment's comfort. He called for the barkeep to pour another drink.

"Barkeep!" The man rushed over, bottle uncorked as if he read the boy's mind. Sora took a swig of the drink before placing the cup down. "I'm looking for someone. He has silver hair. His name's Riku."

The man nodded his head. "I know that fella. He's a good kid. Helps bring in the kegs every week since I'm too old to carry them now."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"Sure do. He lives on the other side of the town with a blue roof over his head. You can't miss it."

Sora nodded as he got up from his seat and threw some munny on the counter. "Don't be a stranger now!" the barkeep said, waving.

Spirits lifted, Sora made his way across town and to the front of Riku's doorstep. Just as he was about to knock, a black blur came streaking from the side, nearly knocking him down. Sora jumped out of the way and drew his keyblade.

"YOU!"

Roxas smiled as he summoned his weapons and pointed them at the boy.

"You have a keyblade!" Sora was shocked. There was only one other person he knew who wielded a keyblade, and he was inside the house. _Just who is this guy?_

"Surprised, Sora? Don't be. After all, you'll be dead anyways." The mysterious fighter lowered his hood to reveal his face. "My name is Roxas, prepare to die." With a battle cry, he charged.

Kairi groaned as she turned the corner. There was still no sight of Sora. Despite the smallness of the town, he could be anywhere. Thoughts of him raging into homes and causing mayhem filled her mind, and she clenched her fist. He was so dead! The lances Xaldin wielded were nothing compared to her fiery temper. Kairi was far from the spoiled, brash, and snotty princess type, but she was still a princess. If she had to unleash her fury, not even the power of the keyblade could help the boy now.

Kairi balled her fist tightly and slammed her hand into the side of a wooden house. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the girl jumped out of her shoes, startled. Quickly she ran her hand over the spot of the house she had punched hoping to smooth away any damage she had caused. Overwhelmed, she prayed that she wouldn't be in trouble. There was another crash. Kairi gasped and turned around, preparing to run for dear life.

It was too late.

She had found trouble.

* * *

><p>I really gotta stop using cliffhangers since mine are really easy to guess correctly. xD By the way, <strong>MERRY<strong> **CHRISTMAS** **AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR**! Joy and blessings to you all.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	6. Clash of the Keyblades

_-Chapter 6-_**  
>Clash of the Keyblades<strong>

Riku dipped his spoon in his soup and swirled the contents around. Taking a bite, he smiled. This had to be the best soup he had ever made. The ingredients were fresh, and the amount of spices he added was perfect. It never occurred to him that he excelled at something other than the sword. Now in peacetime, he had devoted much of his time away from fighting. Cooking had taken its place, but he was still very wary about his past. Changing his lifestyle would surely make no one suspect him as a renegade warrior. He swirled the soup once again. The broth was thin, but the added spices complimented the meat and made it savory. Vegetables were added for health purposes. Namine seemed to agree as well.

He observed her as she ate, taking little sips from time to time. Namine was on her second helping, and the pot was less than halfway full. He hoped he had made enough. Riku reached over and grabbed a loaf of bread from the bowl.

"This is really good, Riku," Namine joyfully complimented. She looked back down to her food and continued eating away. "You must have been cooking for a long time. Are you sure you weren't a chef before you came here?"

Riku laughed off the comment. "I'm pretty sure I wasn't a chef. The only cooking I did was over an open fire."

"You didn't have a kitchen back home?"

"Yes, and no," he answered, garnering a confused look. "I was an orphan. Then Sora and I ran away because we didn't like the headmistress. We lived in a make-shift shed in the gallows."

Namine frowned. Riku had told her this story a couple times, and it never ceased to make her heart heavy. Namine was an adopted child as well, but luck had been on her side. Her parents had died, and she was entrusted to her uncle as a baby. "That still doesn't explain how you learned to cook so well," she said, hoping this would change the topic of conversation.

"I learned on my travels."

"So you were a traveler then?"

"I did do a little traveling, but it was nothing substantial," he replied. "I didn't care much for taste as I was about having something to eat. Besides, dried meat isn't anyone's favorite food."

He thought back to his adventure with Leon and Sora. He could still remember the smell of dried meat cooking on the stake and the taste of the wild sweet berries. He'd picture Sora complaining that the food was cooking too slowly or that rations weren't large enough to satisfy his humongous appetite. He shot a passing glance at Namine just as he ended his thoughts. Riku chuckled wondered which of the two had the larger appetite.

"Riku?"

The boy blinked a couple times as his mind came back to the present. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"You do that a lot," Namine intervened, giggling. "I mean, your past can't be that bad if you keep spacing out all the time. I'm sure they weren't all bad memories."

Riku frowned a bit. As much as he thought often about Leon and Sora, he'd force himself to think about something else. He didn't want to recall anything more than Sora's frantic behavior and Leon's calm demeanor. The fear about his transformation still lingered in his mind, and there were times where sleep evaded him.

He grew quiet, and Namine feared she had struck a nerve. "Riku, are you ok?"

The silver haired boy nodded.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned anything," Namine apologized.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it."

There he was again, _evading_. Namine sighed. It was enough to drive her mad.

Riku smiled and picked up his spoon. Just as he was about to take a bite, there was a massive explosion. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Namine answered. Her face was ridden with shock, and she leapt out of her seat to follow Riku who was already at the door. She stepped outside to see dust completely blinding her vision. "Riku, where are you?"

Riku froze, unbelieving of what he saw. Standing apart from one another was Sora and a stranger dressed in all black. Their keyblades were out, and apparently a fight was taking place. _What is going on here?_ For a second, he thought he had taken a journey into the past. The black robe that the blonde haired fighter was wearing was similar to his own, and he feared Maleficent had taken another apprentice. Sora stood across from him. His past had come to life right before his eyes.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled at him. "Thank goodness you're safe."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm safe. Do you mind telling me what's going on? Who is that reject over there?"

"REJECT! For your information, pretty boy, the name's Roxas." He glared menacingly before a smile formed on his lips. "You must be Riku."

"What if I am?"

"Then you'll make this a whole lot easier for me. Of course it would be easiest if you just died."

"No gonna happen," Riku responded as he slid off his coat. He signaled for Roxas to come. "This is as easy as it's going to get."

Roxas charged quickly for Riku's midsection, but missed as the silver haired boy leaped out of the way. He swung his keyblades frantically trying to slice the boy open, but drew only air. Riku evaded easily, sidestepping and falling away before he could be hit. He drew his keyblade only to block Roxas' attack mid-swing.

"So there it is, the so-called blade of the reaper," Roxas said, his lips forming a confident smirk. "Now I can stop going easy on you."

"Put your other blade away, and I'll call it even," Riku answered as he jumped back.

"No deal."

"Be careful Riku," Sora shouted from the sidelines as he sat on his rear. The injury to his side surely did a number on him. His speed had slowed tremendously, and he was having a tough time breathing. Kairi stood next to him, her eyes glued on the fight.

Riku found himself with his back against the wall as Roxas continued to pound away. The time taken off from training was beginning to show, and his movements weren't as fluid and crisp. He parried a couple shots before lunging. Both times he had missed.

Roxas spun, bringing both keyblades around. Riku evaded the first and blocked the second before using his strength to push the blonde back. He charged, swinging forcefully vying for an opening. He launched a furious attack, but Roxas blocked it. Using his other blade, he plunged it into Riku's defense slicing open his chest. Blood leaked from the wound.

Riku yelled as he gripped his weapon and spun forward, clipping Roxas' arm. Both boys had one cut apiece. Roxas stared into Riku's eyes, anticipating any movement. Both boys circled like vultures in the noon sky. Roxas leaped forward, bringing his blade downward. Riku stepped back, evading it. He lunged, but Roxas knocked him back. The blonde swung diagonally, nearly missing Riku's body.

They continued to take shots at each other. Blood began to pour from superficial cuts, and their clothing was near tatters. Roxas shed his heavy robe and tossed it aside. He had a light jacket on, but it too was in shambles.

Namine watched in horror as both fighters maneuvered around the battlefield. She felt her heart leap out her chest each time contact was made, and the ringing of clashing metal shook her knees. Namine turned away as blood splattered on the ground. It was too gruesome for her to watch, but she made it her mission to stay the course. She eyed Sora sitting beside her, clutching his side. She had heard so much about him from Riku. He was the wild and reckless one, she recalled, the happy-go-lucky kind. Yet, she saw the grim look on his face and that childlike demeanor was nowhere to be found. Namine turned her attention back at the fight and though she was quite a distance away, she swore Riku was smiling- smirking actually. She had seen this before, every time he cooked. He looked a lot more at ease, as if he found solace.

"He's going to go low," Sora said, getting her attention. "He always does."

"How do-" Namine began to ask, but Sora cut her off.

"Just watch."

The pace increased as both boys attacked. Riku struck low, but Roxas lifted his leg and brought down his blade blocking the attack. His second blade came down overhead, but Riku blocked it by bringing his weapon up. It freed Roxas' lowered blade, and he thrusted upwards. Riku staggered back as it trimmed a bit of his bangs. Roxas came forward hacking and stabbing, repeating the cycle until Riku's blade was jarred loose. It tumbled off to the side. Riku backed up slowly as Roxas stepped closer. He knocked the boy down and aimed his keyblade inches away from Riku's chest.

"Any last words, pretty boy?"

Riku grunted as he stole a peek at his keyblade. It was within sprinting distance with a chance to grab it. Frantically, he raced for it, hoping he could get to it in time. Roxas dove after him. Riku's hand gripped the hilt and blocked the attack. He was pushed back, but dug his heels into the ground to stop his retreat.

Roxas blinked for a moment and found that Riku had disappeared. _Where did he go?_ He turned his head quickly as he caught movement coming from his right. He stepped in to block the attack but found himself crashing to the ground. Riku breathed out as he fell to one knee. He had blindsided the boy then came behind him to strike him in the back of the head. It was a move he used against Sora many times before, and it worked now.

Namine stared down at the boy who was currently lying on the bed. He was a total wreck. His body was covered in bruises and scratches. There was a gash on his arm, and his head had been hit hard. But beneath all the dust and grime, he slept peacefully. Namine smiled not knowing how a boyish face concealed the will of a fighter.

She thought back to Riku. He had told her everything. All the secrets he had harbored were out in the open. While Kairi took Sora back to the hospital, Riku had pulled her aside and relinquished his entire past. Unlike Roxas, it wasn't hard to picture Riku a fighter. As a matter of fact, she had expected it. His muscular arms were hard to conceal beneath his tight clothing. She remembered how his green eyes gleamed when he summoned his keyblade, and the terrifying speed he displayed to knock the poor boy out. Despite not having fought in years, he still moved like an assassin.

Namine turned her attention back to the fallen fighter before her. She had to admit, he was easy on the eyes. As he slept, she routinely changed his bandages and monitored his progression. She had applied herbs on his wounds to speed the recovery.

_Roxas._

_Roxas, wake up._

_Roxas._

Roxas could hear a voice in his head, but he didn't know who was speaking to him. The sound was angelic as he floated in the darkness. As he struggled to find the source, the voice continued to grow louder and louder until his eyes shot opened.

He was out of the darkness, and his surroundings were bright. Shielding his eyes, he turned his head. There, sitting beside him, was a girl with light blonde hair. She had clear blue eyes and vanilla skin. He groaned, getting the girl's attention.

"Roxas! You're awake."

He heard the soft voice again, and he was certain that it was she calling for him in the darkness. Roxas blinked and opened his mouth.

"Shh," the girl whispered as she stroked his face. "Don't say anything." Roxas reached out and touched her hand before falling back into the bed. She was definitely a goddess sent to save him.

Roxas could feel wet drops of water drip on his face, and he twitched at the irritation. He could also feel the girl's soft hands pull back his hair. She reached for the bandage and pulled it loose. Throwing the linen aside, she gently lifted the boy's head and applied a new wrapping.

"You're lucky Riku only knocked you out," the girl said as she finished tending to his wounds.

"Riku?" Roxas quietly asked. "I have to-"

"You don't have to do anything now. Riku won't hurt you anymore, I promise."

But I have to hurt him Roxas thought. He had feared that Riku would enter the room any second now, bloodlust in his eyes. For his sake, he hoped the girl was right.

"I never got your name," the boy said as he turned to look at her.

"Namine."

"That's a pretty name. I'm Roxas, by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Roxas," she said warmly. She dipped the padding back in the water and finished cleaning off his face.

"Thank you for doing this," the boy responded with a smile. "There aren't many people I know who would treat an injured enemy."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't just leave you out there. I want to be able to help everyone whether it's a friend or foe."

"I'll have to repay you back somehow. Does dinner sound good?"

The girl blushed as she turned away from him. "I'll be back. I have to go and get more water."

Roxas watched as the girl left the room. He smiled. She seemed nice. As he waited and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts on the girl no doubt, it finally occurred to him. _She didn't answer my question._

Outside, Namine stood with her back to the wall. Her face was still flushed. Thoughts of Roxas flooded her mind, and she slid to the floor. The boy baffled her. He had spoken gently to her, a far cry from the words of death he offered Riku. His face felt soft in her hands despite the determination that resided in his eyes. The hand that held the Oblivion keyblade felt light on her skin.

At that moment, Riku came walking past. "You alright, Namine? Your face is red."

The girl stammered. "I-I'm fine. Re-really, I am. Nothing to worry about here. See? I'm d-doing fine."

"How's Roxas?"

"R-Roxas? He's _looking good_. I mean, he's fine. You know, he's alright. I guess. Heh."

"Ok…I'll be back later on then. Keep your eye on him."

_Oh, I will_.

She sighed then forgot she had to get more water. Roxas would be waiting.

**-KH-**

Riku sat in a chair directly across from Sora's bed. His arms were crossed as he listened to his friend talk about his newest adventure. A bit of pride welled in him as Sora retold the story of how he defeated Xaldin. He knew the boy was making parts up. His gift of exaggeration was second to none.

"So anyways, the king sent me here to ask you if you knew what Ansem has been doing these past years. They found a book of his with all this scientific stuff in it."

"I haven't seen the guy at all these years," Riku replied. "I don't know if he's been up to any new discoveries."

"What the last thing he was working on?"

Riku shook his head. Despite being the man's assistant, he was barred access from Ansem's laboratory. He had spent countless hours in his study though, reading the book titles that filled the shelves. The study was a spacious room that housed a large oak desk, a grand coffee table, and two couches. Occasionally, Ansem had requested him to get test tubes and beakers. He had seen Ansem perform rather low-scale experiments and attended many of his lectures. However, the brunt of his work was performed in solitude.

"I wish I could tell you more," Riku said dejectedly.

Sora climbed out of the bed and started to throw on his jacket. "Anyways, you better come with us. I heard Xaldin mention something about fighting you. The farther we get away from these guys the better. I don't know about you, but I'm tired having stuff stuck in me. These stitches are itchy!"

Riku laughed. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides we can't leave yet."

"Why not? Don't tell me you don't want to leave without _Namine_." A teasing smile was on his face, but a scowl from Riku easily shut him up.

"Something tells me she's preoccupied at the moment," he said. "I just have a couple questions for Roxas."

"He's not going to say anything," Sora offhandedly said. "I know those types. He won't squeal. Help me up, will you?"

As he exited the room, Kairi caught up with him. She was wagging her finger and pushed the poor kid back inside.

"You're not going anywhere, Sora. Not until you've fully recovered."

Sora pouted. Once again his plan of escape had been foiled. Maybe taking Kairi on this trip was a bad idea.

"You march your hinny back in that bed, you bum. The next time I catch you trying to pull a fast one, I'm going to break your legs." She flexed her arm, revealing a little bump on her bicep.

Sora shot a pleading look to Riku who only threw his hands up in the air. "Hey man, don't look at me. I'm an exiled rogue. I don't want to add conspirator to the list." He turned to Kairi, waving a salute like a soldier. "I won't let him out of my sight, promise."

Kairi smiled.

It was good to see these two back together again.

* * *

><p>So there you have it, the first fight between Riku and Roxas. You probably all know how much I love fight scenes. I can't write fluff, but I can write fights. Speaking of fluff, I know I didn't mention it, but there will be some RxN moments. I can't have Sora and Kairi stealing the whole spotlight, right?<p>

Next chapter is kind of a filler and lighthearted (no fighting in that one). Guys and their egos, girls and their gossip.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	7. Playing Catch Up

_-Chapter 7-_**  
>Playing Catch Up<strong>

Namine exited the room where Roxas was resting. She had just changed his bandages and checked on his wounds. He was recovering just fine. As a matter of fact, he'd be able to get out bed by tomorrow. The hunt for Riku would resume. _Yipee!_ The happy thought worried Namine. She had enjoyed the time she had spent with him. Roxas didn't do much, but she learned that he was a good listener. He was very mindful and attentive. Sometimes, Namine wished he would look away once in a while. The times he did speak, Namine couldn't help but marvel at how sweet the boy was. He had a soft voice and his eyes were mesmerizing. They were blue and beautiful, and she found herself getting lost in them. However, she feared that those eyes would uncover something embarrassing. She found relief whenever she left, but there was a yearning that made her wait by his door.

"Hey Namine," Kairi greeted in a hushed voice. "How's Roxas doing?"

"He's _fine_." Namine tucked a strand of hair behind her ear hoping Kairi didn't hear her little swoon. "I mean, he's recovering nicely."

"That's good. I wished Sora could do the same."

"Isn't he getting better?" Namine worriedly asked. "I have some extra herbs for you to give him if he needs it."

Kairi giggled. "He's fine, Namine. It's just he's too excited to stay still. He wants to be out of bed."

"That sounds just like him, all right. I couldn't even get him to drink water without him flailing for the cup. You know, I have herbs that could temporarily paralyze him."

Kairi rubbed her chin. That idea sounded tempting. Namine laughed as she caught the sparkle in her new friend's eye. "I'm just kidding, Kai."

The girl faked a frown before wrapping her arm around Namine's shoulder. "I might have to take you up on your offer one day. I don't know if I could ever get Sora to sit still!"

Both girls laughed. They had become fast friends in such a short time. It was like they were long lost sisters. Even their similarities were too similar. They both were taking care of two injured boys who had messy hair and wielded keyblades. On a more intimate level, they shared an interest in art. Namine was quite the artist. She had sketches tucked away in her room. Kairi had found them one day and was impressed. She easily found references to artistic techniques. It reminded her of home. In the castle, famous paintings decorated the hallways. Out of boredom, she had asked Merlin to give her a lecture on the paintings. It was not a good idea, she recalled.

Namine retreated into the kitchen and brought out a red colored drink. She sat down beside Kairi who had made her way over to the couch. Holding out the cup, she placed it into Kairi's hand.

"Drink it," Namine suggested. "It's a specialty of this town."

Kairi took a sip and let the taste linger on her tongue before she took another swallow. It was really sweet and reminded her of the freshly squeezed juices at home.

"This is really good! I've never tasted anything like this before."

"See! I told you. When I drink it, it helps me relax." Namine swirled the drink in her cup a bit before she brought it to her lips. "Most of the people add alcohol to it."

"Did you?" Kairi never had a drink of liquor in her life. She had been to the wine cellar in the castle, but never knew how to open the kegs. Her father would drink wine on most nights, and she could still recall the scent of grapes on his beard.

"No, I didn't," the girl replied. "I never liked the stuff."

"This reminds me of the tea I had back in the castle. A servant would bring it to my mom and me," Kairi recalled. "However, I think I'd rather have this more often. Sometimes I get tired of hot drinks."

Namine looked down at the ground and placed her cup on the table. "Do you miss your home?"

"Sometimes, I haven't gotten used to sleeping on the ground, but I do enjoy traveling with Sora." Kairi laughed. She remembered the first time Sora had set up camp. Fish was burning on the fire, and the sun hadn't even gone down yet. Still, Sora was off and setting up the makeshift tent. Later that night, she found herself tossing and turning, the cold hard ground pressing into her back. She crawled outside and found Sora sleeping under the stars, snoring. "I still don't know how he did it."

"I've never been on an adventure before," the girl confessed. "You are so lucky! I'd love to go on an adventure."

Kairi finished her drink and took the cup into the kitchen. Staring out the window, she pondered on Namine's words. It never occurred to her how dangerous this adventure turned out. First there was Xaldin. Then there was Roxas. Danger had been lurking around every corner. Sora had been hurt, Roxas was recovering in the adjacent room, and Riku had almost been speared. This wasn't the adventure she had in mind.

**-KH-**

Outside, Sora and Riku were sitting down on the wooden fence at the side of the house. They were enjoying some apples that had fallen from the nearby tree as they watched the clouds float across the sky. Sora clamped down on his fruit, swallowing a massive bite that he choked down. He still hadn't recovered yet, but the bundle of energy inside of him couldn't handle being bed ridden for too long. He needed out. Sora turned and looked at the albino haired boy beside him. As usual, he was met with Riku's calm expression and steady gaze.

"They don't make apples like these anymore, huh?" Sora asked at an attempt at conversation. Though Riku heavily enjoyed quiet moments, silence was enough to drive the brunette insane.

"You said it," Riku simple answered. "Apples are this town's livelihood."

"So that explains the apple cider at the bar." Sora dropped the finished apple core on the ground and stood up. "It was pretty good."

Riku grinned. It's probably best not to tell him that it was spiked.

Sora looked around, observing the townspeople walking to and fro. Most had bushels of fruits in their arms and were loading them into wagons, probably headed for the market. The rich agricultural fields encompassed most of the little town, and it was impossible to miss the large grain silo.

Sora's eye caught one man lose his footing as he slipped coming down the wagon. Buckets of fruit fell on the ground, ruining the harvest. Immediately the brunette raced towards him, scooping up the rolling fruit and shooting them back in the bucket. The man groaned as he finally stood, disappointed.

"Thank you lad," the man said as he took the bucket and placed it back in the wagon. "It's not my lucky day today."

"But at least you're not hurt," Sora said.

"Yeah, that's the only good thing that came out of this, but I lost a good share of my profit. Naxos apples are the best in the world, I'll tell you. People pay a pretty penny for pretty apples. Now all I have are tarnished ones."

Sora frowned as the man climbed up and grabbed the reins. With a sharp snap, the horses took off, leaving only a trail of dust behind.

"It's alright Sora," Riku consoled. "He'll still make some money. He always does. That man is a better salesman than farmer. Now come on, I have an idea. Try to keep up."

Sora scratched his head as he followed his friend to a nearby open field outside the city. The meadow was all grassland making it impossible to see the brown ground. Sora limped over and rested his hands on his knees drawing up breath.

"Man, you've gotten slower," Riku laughed as he brushed his hair back. Incidentally, he was sweating also.

Sora stuck out his tongue. "I'm still injured here. I think I lost some bandages back there."

"Excuses!" Riku roared. "I haven't seen you in three years, and I'm still kicking your sorry butt."

"The day is still young, and I get better towards the end."

"Oh yeah? You want to test that?"

"Bring it!" Sora exclaimed, accepting the challenge. "How?"

"With this." Riku pulled out a discus and waved it in his hand. "The first one to drop it loses, ok?"

He sent the flat disc soaring through the air. It cut through the air until Sora reached out a hand and grabbed it. Immediately he sent it back. Back and forth the discus flew.

Riku caught the object while he rotated. After completing one oscillation, he snapped the discus at his friend. Sora ran forward and easily caught it in his arms. Stopping on a dime, he threw it back. Riku pivoted as the toy came flying his way. Summoning his keyblade, he batted the disc, sending it with a tilted spin into the air. Sora clenched his teeth as he jumped high in the air. Catching it, he wafted back to the ground.

"Two can play that game," the boy muttered. "How about this?"

Sora reared back as he launched it. It ripped head on before dipping slightly. Riku's eyes grew wide as he dove on the ground barely catching it. He got up with a scowl and threw the discus behind his back. Sora laughed as he easily caught it with one finger. As it spun in his hand, he summoned his own keyblade and smacked the living daylights out of it. It was launched into the stratosphere, and Riku lost it in the sun. It came spiraling down and Riku strafed left and right as he judged the amount of distance he had. The discus was come down fast. He flipped in the air and caught it as his feet hit the ground.

Sora rolled his eyes. Lucky catch.

The heated game of catch became more intense as both boys were running and diving in succession. Sora's clothing was muddy and his face was cracked with dirt. Even Riku didn't look like eye-candy. His long wavy locks were wet, drenched in sweat, and his shirt was ripped. Both boys were breathing hard, but surrender would not come.

"Don't tell me that's all you got," Riku egged. "My grandmother could run faster than you."

"I don't even know your grandmother," Sora retorted, "but I'm pretty sure my grandmother could beat your grandmother."

"Don't be talking about my grandmother!"

"Don't be talking about my grandmother either."

Both boys erupted in laughter. Sora shook his head, but caught a glimpse of a shadow overhead. He looked up to see the discus flying overhead, fast.

Sora sucked in a breath as he lunged. Arms stretched out, he kept his eye on the flying disc. He felt contact on his fingers, and he flexed them together. However, the amount of moisture caused the discus to squirt out of his grasp. Sora waved his arms frantically trying to reestablish contact. It was slow motion as the disc somehow evaded him, slipping through the gaps of his arms. The boy landed with a thud as dust made it impossible to see if he made a clean catch. Riku raced over quickly and jumped in jubilation as the discus harmlessly spun on the ground, clearly out of Sora's reach.

"In your face!"

Sora groaned as he opened his eyes. The white discus was sitting before him on the ground. He blinked a few times to get the dust out of his eyes then he inspected his arms for any damage. There were scratches and tiny cuts, but his ego suffered the most damage. _Sorry grandma_.

**-KH-**

Namine lowered the cup from her lips and set it gently on the table before her. She was still listening to Kairi retell her adventure from the very beginning. Kairi could indeed talk, but Namine didn't mind. She wasn't much for words and she enjoyed hearing her new friend ramble on about Sora's snoring and morning bed head that made his usual hairstyle look tame.

"Sora's too cute," Namine laughed as she imagined the boy in her thoughts. "I can see why watching him is a all-day job."

"Tell me about it," Kairi sighed. "That boy is more trouble than he's worth. He's nothing like Riku."

"What's Riku like? Is he always serious and mysterious? He seems really cold sometimes, but other times he's really sweet. I don't know. He never told me much about his past."

"Whoa, what's with the sudden interest?" She could note a bit of excitement in the blonde's voice, and this was the most she had said in one sitting.

Namine shut her eyes and brought her shoulders together trying to make herself as small as possible to hide her embarrassment.

Kairi giggled. "Relax Nam," she said. "I'll tell you a little secret, alright."

The girl's interest was piqued, and she slowly lowered her guard. Kairi came closer and whispered in her ear. "Riku's hott."

Namine's mouth dropped, and her eyes grew wide as Kairi solidified her claim with a wink. "B-B-Bu-But, you're going out with Sora? Is that alright for you to say that?"

That totally blew her over.

"It's fine," the girl dismissed. "Though, you _have_ to agree with me that Riku exudes hottness when he gets serious."

Namine thought for a moment. Kairi was right.

"And just because I have a boyfriend," Kairi continued, "it's okay to peek over the fence every now and then. You don't want to be missing out, right?"

"I guess…"

"Oh come on, Namine. I see you peeking over the fence also."

"Wh-what do you mean?" The girl could feel the temperature in the room rise, and sweat was rolling down her brow.

"Seriously? You got it made. On one side you got Riku. Don't tell me you didn't once check him out after all this time? You must have caught him with his shirt off. He's hot enough to melt butter! Then you have sleeping handsome in your bed." Kairi pointed a finger to the bedroom, indicating Roxas. "I know how long it takes to change bandages, and it does take a whole hour."

Namine suddenly blushed. "Kairi, that's so embarrassing! WAHHH!"

BAM!

Namine felt something smack her, and she immediately ceased her tantrum.

"Quiet," Kairi said as she withdrew her hand. "You're going to wake up Roxas."

Kairi then she got up and refilled her glass. This drink was really addicting, and she had been meaning to ask Namine for the recipe.

"Kairi?" Namine whimpered as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise," the girl beamed as threw her arm around the girl. "But now that it's out in the open…do you like Riku or Roxas better?"

"I don't believe this," Namine sighed.

"Oh come on, don't be such a killjoy. It's a simple question, really. Which hunk do you got the hots for?"

Namine shook her head. "No…"

"Yes…" Kairi smiled. "Tell your big sister, Kairi."

"_Roxas_," Namine muttered under her breath.

"Huh? I didn't hear you." Kairi leaned in closer to the girl.

"Roxas," the girl once again, inaudibly whispered.

"Who?"

"ROXAS, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

The force of Namine's answer immediately made Kairi fall back. She clamored to the floor like a pile of bricks. Instantly, both girls froze as the sound of a squeaking door was heard. Namine looked around the room and turned ghastly white as Roxas was standing there looking dazed.

"I'm here!" he announced, despite being on the verge of consciousness. His hair was a mess, and he leaned against the door frame to avoid falling over. It was like he was drunk. "I'm awake. Riku, I'm going to kill you now."

Kairi shook her head.

Roxas let out a tiny smile as he fell back into the room. "Okay then. Goodnight mommy." Moments later, he was snoring.

Kairi turned to Namine and let out a little smile.

"That was weird," she summed. "I can't believe you like him."

Namine slapped her forehead. _I don't believe it either._

* * *

><p>About time I wrote something fun, huh? It probably surprised you, but I'm not that boring. I can write fun stuff, too (sometimes). xD The story resumes in the next chapter, albeit, it's a short one.<p>

**Q-A the Authoress**: I wasn't able to get back to you since you didn't log in. You surprised me with that anonymous review.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore  
><em>


	8. Showdown of the Keyblades

_-__Chapter 8-_**  
>Showdown of the Keyblades<strong>

Riku closed the door behind him and walked up to the side of Roxas' bed. It was dark inside the room, and the windows were covered. Roxas just stared at the ceiling, paying no attention. In the back of his mind, he probably wondered when Riku would kill him, plunge a keyblade into his chest, and rip his heart out. With each second that passed, Roxas fought the urge to move. He would never show his irritation to anyone. Riku will not delight in my suffering he thought.

Riku took a seat on a nearby chair. "How are you feeling?" he asked. In reality, he didn't care much for the boy, but he needed him to start talking. If he had to break the ice, then so be it.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Roxas answered back as if he read his mind.

"You're right, I wouldn't. I don't really care-"

"Good. I don't really care either."

"I don't care about you, and you don't care about me," Riku boredly summed up. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Get a keyblade, and meet me outside," the blonde suggested.

"Aside from that," Riku said. "I didn't come here to fight. I want answers."

"I'm not telling you anything until you fight me."

Sora was right Riku thought. He really won't tell me anything.

"Fine, I'll fight you. If I win you'll tell me everything you know. If I lose…"

"If you _lose_, pretty boy, you'll be dead," Roxas cut in. "And so will Sora."

Riku clenched his teeth at the upcoming challenge. "I'll be waiting outside."

Roxas smiled as the silver haired boy turned away and walked out of the room. He threw off the covers and untied the bandage that was looped around his forehead. His strength was far from 100%, but it would be more than enough to topple his opponent who hadn't even touched a sword until yesterday afternoon.

He stepped outside Namine's house and felt the ground beneath his feet. It invigorated him knowing that a fight was looming. All his pain and weakness had seemed to have melted away in the brightly shining sun. Squinting, he found Riku standing across from him on the grass field inspecting the ground for rocks.

Roxas came forward and plunged both keyblades into the ground beside him. He waited until Riku retreated to the far side.

"First to three cuts?" he called out.

Roxas nodded._ So he's choosing the long way of dying. Too bad I'll only need two. _Chest and neck. A severed vein or a punctured heart would quickly end the fight. It what was all soldiers were taught. Chest and neck were the fastest way to end any battle.

Roxas charged in quickly as he closed the gap. His two keyblades slammed into Riku's weapon before pulling apart. He brought one blade down trying to sever off his opponent's arm. His second blade lunged for the heart. Riku gasped as he dodged then deflected the weapons away. He ducked under both Roxas' next attacks then clipped him with an elbow to the chin. As Roxas leaned back, Riku jutted his blade forward. The boy fell to the ground and rolled away to safety.

Riku followed trying to pin Roxas on the ground like he was skewing meat. Yet the fallen fighter had been resilient and escaped each time. Roxas sprung to his feet and blocked the incoming attack. Fiercely he fired haymakers, slashing and ripping his blades through the air. Riku could feel he was being bounced around like a ball as he continually took steps back to avoid getting hit. He leaped high into the air and landed behind Roxas. With a quick pivot, he swung his keyblade but found resistance as Roxas blocked the swing. The boy's other blade came out of nowhere and ripped into his chest.

Riku let out a yell as he pushed the boy back. Upon examining the wound, he found traces of bone- his sternum. Fresh red blood was soaking his shirt, and he ran his fingers over his chest to wipe it off. Roxas smiled as he looked on. It was time for the neck.

He darted in, keyblades elevated, but Riku was able to circle around. With great skill, the silver haired boy evaded the first slash and landed a clean cut on Roxas' leg. It wasn't deep, but blood was slowly pouring from it. Roxas seethed as he continued his attack. Feinting a lunge, he coxed Riku into lowering his guard and nailed the boy with a punch that sent him sprawling back. Whipping his keyblade around, he tried a decapitating strike that missed by inches. Apparently, Riku had stumbled; his uneven footing had spared his life.

Riku slowly stood to his feet and watched as Roxas walked around him. He easily batted back a few of his strikes before the action returned. Riku's arms started to ache as Roxas kept pounding on his keyblade. The force was devastating, and he felt himself being driven lower into the ground. Shifting his weight, he leaned back just enough for Roxas to lose balance. He brought up his blade and gashed the blonde's side.

Roxas could feel the air being sucked from his lungs as he fell to his knees. Taking a deep breath, the wounded boy picked up his blades and shot a glance at Riku. His next attack had to be sharper and more fluid. He had tried to overpower his foe and outnumber him with dual keyblades. Now, he had to return to his usual fighting style- rips and nips.

It was Riku who charged in this time, but his attack was easily evaded. Roxas dipped down and brought up his keyblade. This caused Riku to back away. Using two successive hits, Roxas ripped into Riku's last minute defense and caught the boy's cheek with the hilt of his weapon. He spun and nicked his neck. It wasn't enough to kill him; the tip had only grazed the skin.

Unsatisfied, Roxas plunged his blade before he brought his other arm up. Both attacks had missed their mark. He pivoted, striking backhandedly then spun back with another horizontal swing. A downward slash was next followed by a thrust. Roxas tried another stab.

Riku parried his way through the combination blows that were coming at him. He rolled on the ground underneath the thrusts and came up with his keyblade behind his head ready to block another strike.

Both boys came at one another. The sound of metal on metal rang through the atmosphere. There was a slight gasp as Roxas reached for his lower back, surprised to find blood dousing his hand. Somehow Riku had gotten around him. He had lost. Turning around, he nearly came inches within reach of the tip of Riku's blade. Roxas' weapons vanished, and the boy fell to the ground.

**-KH-**

While Roxas was being tended to again, Riku and Sora sat in the living room talking. Roxas had told everything. Sora, for one, had finally understood the importance of his mission and of the future troubles that may be in store for him.

"So you're telling me that Ansem, er…Xemnas is planning a coup in Radiant Garden?"

"Precisely," Riku replied. "Now I know why he sent Xaldin after you and Roxas for me. Without the key bearers around, he could use the Heartless and finish what Maleficent had started."

The news had sounded bleak, but Sora couldn't help but draw parallels between his past and present journey.

"I can't believe this is starting all over again," the brunette muttered. "Heartless, keyblades, and now Organization XIII…"

"I don't want to believe it either, but what Roxas said is true. The Heartless experiment that Xemnas had been performing is fact. He's altering them to make them stronger."

"Man, I thought we had it bad before. Remember when we struggled just to get rid of them? It's going to be even worse now."

"What do you mean _we_?" Riku spoke, feigning insult. "I don't recall having any trouble against them."

"Yeah that's because you actually joined them. Of course they wouldn't attack their own teammate."

"And of course, you do," Riku recalled. "Heartless don't believe in friendly fire."

Sora snickered. The first ever fire spell the boy used had hit Riku on the backside. It occurred to him that he just wasn't cut out for learning the magical arts. "I was just making sure you were paying attention," Sora joked. "I didn't mean it, honest." He gave his friend a sincere smile.

"Anyways," the boy said, rolling his eyes. "We have work to do. We have to stop Xemnas' men from assassinating the king."

Sora fell silent. They needed to get back home as soon as possible and warn the king. The town was unguarded. "Did Xemnas send the Heartless already?"

Riku nodded. "I'm afraid we may be-"

The sound of a closing door cut him off and he looked to find both Namine and Kairi standing before him. He could see the worried looks on their faces.

"Is that true, Riku?" Kairi asked. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Is Ansem really going to kill my father?"

The boy frowned. "He plans to. We have to get there first to make sure that doesn't happen."

"It's a two day ride from here to there," Namine calculated. "If you want to get there soon, it's best to leave quickly." She looked to Kairi and gave the girl a warm hug. "It'll be ok, I promise. Sora and Riku will make sure nothing happens to the king."

Kairi wiped away a tear and held on to the girl's arm. "But what about you? I don't want to leave you here. What if the Heartless come?"

Namine shrugged her shoulders. It was true that she didn't have any form of protection, but her safety wasn't important now. All that mattered was saving the king. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Sora stood and wrapped his arms around Kairi's shoulders. "Come on, let's get some rest. We have to leave tomorrow."

Namine blinked and looked out the window. It was dark out, and the moon was in the sky. Taking a look in the direction of Roxas' bed, she turned to Riku. "You know, I'm surprised you didn't kill him."

"I should have," he plainly answered as he stared into the girl's blue eyes, "but I knew someone would be lonely if I did that." He smiled as he opened the door and left for home. "Good night, Namine."

Namine closed the door behind her and grinned stupidly. _Does he know?_ She walked into Roxas' room and took a look at his peaceful face before blowing out the candle.

With everyone leaving tomorrow, she would be alone again. A tear rolled down her cheek.

_Be safe__ everyone._

* * *

><p>I'll have the next chapter out on Sunday.<p>

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore  
><em>


	9. Infiltrate, Destroy, Raise Hell

Here's chapter 9 as promised. That also means we've hit the halfway mark! =D

* * *

><p><em>-Chapter <em>_9-_**  
>Infiltrate, Destroy, Raise Hell<strong>

Xemnas sat in his chair at the head of the long oval table, waiting. The meeting chamber was empty now, evidenced by the vacant eleven chairs that were positioned around the table. Three were haphazardly misplaced and unaligned with the others. The man rested his chin upon his folded hands and closed his eyes. The unorganized seating arrangement did little to distract his thoughts. Any minute now, his Heartless army would be crashing the great gates of Radiant Garden. Chaos would ensue and this room would look orderly compared to the destruction the Heartless would leave in their wake. He had sent Larxene, Marluxia, and Axel there as well. Xigbar would soon kill the king, and the town would be his. Xemnas breathed into his hands. Xaldin and Roxas should have taken care of the key-bearers a while ago, ending any real threat. He hadn't received confirmation though. Xemnas couldn't believe it- half of his subordinates for one man.

"It'll be worth it," he spoke to himself. The plans were laid down elaborately. First he created a massive army of Heartless by altering their phenotype to enhance their strength. It had taken time, but he had done it. Then came the eleven. This task was given to Saix. Each member he recruited had a special skill that was deemed important for their duty. He had assembled a strange bunch. Despite being uncanny, they were the best at what they did. Failure was not inevitable. The unexpected was.

Xemnas stood to his feet and slid the chair in. His calm demeanor was being tested tonight, and he fought the shivers that ran down his spine. It's only the wind he thought. Still, he was restless and he found himself pacing towards the large windows that let out to the balcony. Pushing them aside, he stepped out into the cold night and rested his hands on the railing. The night looked awfully quiet. He chuckled. Soon there would be fire in the sky.

**-KH-**

Axel whistled an up-beat tune as he walked beside Larxene and Marluxia. Today had been a good day for him, but his mood suddenly had been deflated. He figured he was off when he ran into Xigbar and Saix in the alleyway. He even had planned for something special tonight. Too bad Xemnas had summoned him. He should have known. Work before pleasure, right? He flashed a brief smile at Larxene but the blonde haired girl immediately turned away from him, a scowl on her face. Work before pleasure.

"Do you mind?" she yelled, irritably. "I swear, if you don't stop I'll-"

"You'll what, sweetheart?" Axel questioned. He had a smirk on his face, and he leaned in closer to her. "Kill me?"

He was forced on his heels as Larxene unsheathed one of her daggers and held it under his chin. Axel could feel the tip of the blade poke into his neck. "Yes," she grinned, "and don't ever call me sweetheart." She gave him a shot to the side that made him double over. As he fought for his breath, the girl stepped over him and continued walking. "Don't bother getting up, hun."

Axel opened his mouth ready with another smart remark. However, he held off. Now wasn't a good time.

Marluxia frowned as he helped Axel to his feet. The guy refused to be helped, instead feigning tears and drowning in his pity. "You know, maybe not butchering her favorite song would get you on her good side," Marluxia said as he clasped the red head on the shoulder. They had finally caught up to the girl who was still ignoring their presence. "Try poetry instead." He lifted a hand to the heavens and struck a pose that looked like it hurt.

Axel chuckled. "Now you're the one being dramatic."

Marluxia sighed as he eyed Larxene's back. The girl was difficult, and she sure wasn't the friendliest of the bunch. Still, her constant feud with Axel was as lively as the deathly Organization XIII got. Axel's hothead and childish personality had gotten several enemies, but just as many friends. Marluxia smiled as he recalled Axel's earliest attempts to get Larxene to notice him. Those two had their run-ins and arguments, but it was dismissed as playful flirtatiousness. Everyone knew.

He looked up to find the city looming in the darkness. The lit torches that hung from the walls gave it that spectral aura. It also meant they were getting close. He lifted a hand to signal the advancing Heartless. Pointing a finger, he assembled them in a tight formation before they advanced for the walls.

"Let's go," he said as he turned to Axel and Larxene. They broke into a run.

Larxene eyed the city before her as the wind blew her hair back. This was going to be too easy. Even with Axel, daisy boy, and bumbling Heartless, taking the walls wouldn't take too much effort. As they closed within paces, she twirled a dagger around her finger before sending it flying into the chest of an unaware sentry who was walking along the wall. He slumped down, dead. Their job was to take out the sentries that were patrolling, neutralize the alarms, and open the gates. From there, the Heartless would rampage into the city.

"You always knew how to shoot for the heart, huh?" Axel said breathlessly as he ran up alongside her.

The girl smiled before launching another into the chest of a nearby patrolman. Axel shook his head at the display of accuracy. An idea formed in his mind. "I bet I could take down more than you can."

Larxene turned to look at him, disgusted to find his face blocking her view. "No way," she simply said as she pushed him away and veered right.

"How about dinner?" he offered. "Let's say…loser buys? Is that fair for you?"

"I'm a very expensive lady," Larxene replied. "I don't think you're in any position to be asking me out, especially since you lost all your money to Luxord."

Axel frowned. "For your information, I won it all back. Lady Luck was on my side that night, baby! So, what do you say?"

"Then why don't you take her out instead?"

"No can do. I'm a one guy-one girl kind of guy," he answered with a wink.

The girl shrugged. She was getting kind of hungry.

"Alright sug, you're on… and you're behind," Larxene remarked as she hurled a dagger. It sliced through the air, piercing a man's neck. "I'm expecting a candlelit dinner with chocolate and strawberries."

"Oh? So you do like me. I knew it, sweetheart. You can't resist _me_," Axel stated proudly as he whipped his hair back sensually.

"No. I just don't want to see your face when I'm eating."

Marluxia rolled his eyes. He cut down a soldier who was attempting to make a run for it. According to the scorecard, Larxene was up three, he had one, and Axel was sitting on a goose egg.

Axel breathed out as he rested his back against a stone wall. His chakrams were bloodied and bodies were piled up at his feet. He had gotten lucky. The alarm bell was nearly rung, and it took a desperate lunge to stop the soldier from pulling the rope. Axel looked out into the horizon. Already, the feelings of accomplishments were settling, and he thought of getting ice cream later. Maybe Roxas would want some too.

Axel dropped down to the ground and made his way to the gate controls. As expected, both Marluxia and Larxene were already there.

"Took you long enough," the girl remarked as she turned to open the gates. However, before her hand could grab the control an arrow flew by nearly piercing her. She seethed as she pulled out the arrow that was pinned to the side of her robe and snapped it in two. "You missed one, moron."

Axel groaned as he lifted himself to his feet. He took out his chakrams and sent one crashing into the archer's body. The man fell with a scream.

Immediately, there were sounds of horns being blown and Axel sighed.

The road soon became filled with soldiers pouring in from all over the place. They were like ants at a picnic except dressed more colorfully. A red vest covered their wool shirt and ran down to their thigh. A black feathered fedora covered their head.

"And here comes the cavalry."

The three Organization members retreated into a nearby building to take cover from arrows and spears that were being thrown at them. They barred the door. Axel ran up the stairs to the top and poked his head out the window surprised at how fast the Radiant Garden defense was mobilized. They were completely surrounded.

"It looks bad out there," he reported. "I never knew this city had so many soldiers."

"In the name of the king, thrown down your weapons and surrender peacefully," one of the soldiers pressed. "If you continue to resist, you will be met with force."

"All I'm hearing is blah, blah, blah. Can't these guys think up something else to say? It's so generic!" Axel expressed. "I'm telling you, these good guys are really boring sometimes."

"And you're really annoying," Larxene added.

"Nevermind them," Marluxia stated. "Look over here. There are three archers on the adjacent rooftops. One to our left and two on our right." He pointed them out. "A minimal amount."

"What about those guys on the ground?" Axel asked. "Do you have a plan to get rid of them as well?"

"I do."

"Well, spit it out man! Don't leave us hanging here."

Larxene slammed her fist into Axel's skull, knocking the boy to the ground. "Pipe down, you idiot!"

"You know, knocking him out wasn't part of the plan," Marluxia claimed. "Now I'm going to have to change it."

"That's why you always have a plan B."

**-KH-**

"Ugh…my head," the red head complained as he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes to find he was still inside the building. Marluxia smiled at him, welcoming the hothead back to reality. "I feel like I hit my head on Lexaeus' hammer."

"Yes, but can you stand?"

Axel slowly lifted himself up to his feet as the cobwebs were clearing. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much," the pink haired man answered. "We were just waiting for you to wake up."

"So, I'm not dead?"

"Not yet," Larxene muttered from across the room, "unfortunately."

Marluxia pulled Axel aside and explained the plan. "Larxene will handle the three archers. She'll buy you time so you can start hurling your chakrams at the soldiers. When she's done, I'll come out and join you."

"What are you going to be doing though?"

"Well, someone's got to supervise."

"Whatever."

"Just make sure you follow Larxene's lead," Marluxia stressed. "Don't start doing anything until she engages the archers, got it?"

"Yeah."

Marluxia turned away and pointed at the girl. "Whenever you're ready. Axel head down now."

Larxene jumped out the window barely evading an arrow. With a flick of her wrist she tossed her first dagger cracking the man's skull.

"To your left," Marluxia called out. Quickly, Larxene rotated her body and pierced the next soldier before he could notch another arrow.

"Axel, she has one more to go. Start opening that door now."

"You got it, boss!" Axel spun his chakrams along his hand and fired them at the door. It exploded like a cannon, knocking aside the front line of soldiers. There were dust and debris all over the place, and the soldiers started to panic as the whirling discs cut through their bodies. The chain mail they wore under their clothing did little to protect them, and they fell.

"Ha! That's what I'm talking about," Axel rejoiced. "The name's Axel, scourge of the dancing flames, and don't you forget it!"

"Now who's the one being generic?" Marluxia said as he came down.

"Don't like that one, eh?"

Marluxia raced outside and used his giant scythe to cut down the soldiers that were advancing forward. He scattered their formation, breaking them. Axel had taken a more frontal approach, a direct assault. He slammed into the chest of the king's guards, ripping them into a bloody mess.

"The name's Axel," he hollered into the ear of a dying man. "A-X-E-L."

"Try again," Marluxia yelled from the side.

"C'mon man, that was a good one."

"I'm pretty sure we all know how to spell your name," he spoke back as he sent a man flying. "Lexaeus, though, that would have to be spelled."

Larxene swore as she gripped the edge of the rooftop. Using her strength, she climbed her way up. The last archer was hiding somewhere. Maybe the chimney, perhaps? Leaping up on the chimney she caught movement on the ground below. _Found ya, sug._ Incidentally, she loved her men to be hard to catch. The chase always excited her. She reached for a dagger and sent it sailing into the man's back. The man died with a groan and Larxene sighed in disappointment. Too easy.

Houses away, Marluxia and Axel were still finishing their end. They had cut down the soldiers to more manageable numbers. It had seemed more populated, but the body count was estimated at around fifty. Axel surveyed the battlefield and found the loudmouth captain. His head was still throbbing. He raced forward and stabbed a chakram into the man's chest. Blood squirted from his mouth and terror was held in his eyes.

"Who are you?" the man said weakly. He was teetering on the border of consciousness.

"Organization XIII," Axel whispered into the man's ear before he plunged his weapon in deeper. "Got it memorized?" He grinned. That one had to be a keeper.

The soldier fell to his knees, and the world turned black.

"That's the last one, pinky. Man, what a night!"

"Flip the lever, and open the gates," Marluxia instructed. "Once the Heartless get in, we're going home. I hear you have a date tonight."

Larxene landed beside them and inspected the carnage around her. Blood soaked the ground; the nearby buildings were tarnished. "We're done now, right?"

Marluxia nodded.

"Good, because now I'm hungry." She smiled as she turned in the direction of Axel who was busy operating the gate.

* * *

><p>I finally got some other Organization members in here. Of course, with Axel, you can't resist throwing in some comic relief.<p>

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	10. Play the Hero

_-Chapter 10-_**  
>Play the Hero<strong>

Sora, Riku, and Kairi watched in horror as a black wave of Heartless filed through the gates of the city. Despite being several meters away, they could hear the giant bells ringing, the droning tone of bronze sending shivers along their backs. Xemnas had mobilized his army. They were late!

"Daddy," Kairi whispered into Sora's back as she wrapped her arms tightly around the boy's waist. She buried her cold face into the warmth of his body and prayed for his safety. If Roxas' account was reliable, then an assassin would be waiting. The thought of someone sneaking around made her feel cold. Try as she might, she couldn't get the image of her father dying out of her mind.

She remembered the last time Heartless came. Her father had donned his armor and tucked her and her mother into the basement under the wine cellar before mounting his horse and joining the battle. The tight, dark space did little to comfort her, and sleep didn't come. The night just dragged on. Morning finally came. Her father was alive, but barely. He was weary and weak. His armor had been torn, his cape tattered. Kairi opened her eyes, canceling out the memory. "I'm coming."

"This sure brings back memories," Sora whispered to himself. The Heartless stretched out as far as he could see, and he guessed there were more lying around. In the moonlight, he could see the silver armor of the Radiant Garden soldiers fighting. However, their numbers were gradually dwindling like the sun setting before dusk.

"We have to get to the castle first," Riku urgently pointed out. "We can't let the Heartless get there first."

His voice was lost in the wind, for he was traveling at such a speed. Sora found himself getting left behind, his horse panting breathlessly from the weight.

"My horse won't make it!" Sora yelled as he sent a sharp kick to the faltering horse's side. "You'll have to take Kairi."

"What are you going to do?" the girl asked. "I won't leave you here by yourself."

"Come on!" Riku urged from up ahead. "We have to keep moving. That line won't hold out. Some of the Heartless have already broken in." He pointed his finger, picking out the weakening line that was caving in. Archers rained arrows down, but it did little to slow the enemy.

Sora smiled as he held her by the waist, urging her. "It's alright. We'll meet up later," he assured her.

"The barracks," the albino haired boy said as he pulled up beside them. "Meet us there. Our horses won't do us any good in the city anyways. They'll only get slowed by the closed space." He held his hand out to Kairi, waiting.

She looked back at Sora and placed a soft hand on his cheek before saddling up behind Riku.

Sora watched as they took off. He reached over to pat the animal, hoping it would hold on. Then he eased his hold on the reins, letting the horse slow to a gentle walk. Up ahead, the army of Heartless continued their assault on the walls. Their sheer size and numbers made it impossible to get close to the city.

Up ahead were the barracks. Riku believed the only way of getting into the city was to fight their way in. An unarmed princess would be a liability. He planned to keep Kairi safe inside the fort, away from the fighting. Sora would agree.

"Stay inside," Riku instructed the girl as he gently helped her off the horse. The boy dismounted and tied the animal to a nearby post. The animal opened its mouth and began breathing heavily, glad for the chance to rest. A nearby hand brought a fresh batch of hay from the stable and placed it in front of the horse's feet.

"You're highness," a burly soldier said as he approached. He bowed gracefully before slowly lifting himself. His rough voice and grey beard showed his age. A scar mark was near his right eye.

"Let me." Kairi immediately fell forward to help the man stand, grabbing his arm and holding him until he regained his footing.

"Thank you, child. It's not easy getting old. Curse these sore knees and back aches." He gave her a toothy smile.

"Princess, it's a good thing you've arrived," he said, now serious. "Having you here will surely boost our men's morale. We've been fighting like fat pigs. It's pathetic! To think, grown men are fighting like boys. It was different back in my day. It was the boys who were dying first."

"I'm sure our soldiers are holding up," Kairi responded. "They won't die easily, I think."

"Such good optimism. That's exactly what I expected from you." The man nodded.

Then he turned to Riku. "Of course, you're welcome to fight alongside us as well. I don't think you'd die easily."

Riku nodded. "Yeah, but we have more pressing matters to attend to. There will be an assassination attempt on the king."

The old soldier grimaced. "You young folks sure are busy, aren't ya?" He let out a booming laugh. "Ah, it's good to be young."

"We have to get into the city," Riku stated.

"The side gate is open," the man told him. "Though, I suggest getting some armor first or at least eating something. Get some meat on you before you fight. Them Heartless are tough buggers now."

"It's fine," the boy insisted. "I will eat, however, while I wait for Sora."

"Sora? Now that's a name I am familiar with. I'll get some food out for him, too. He's thinner than you are! Get on now," the soldier said changing subjects. "I'll watch the princess. Though, it's been a while since I babysat someone."

Kairi waved Riku off before following the man into the resting quarters. The smell of the fresh night air soon became diluted by the aroma of dirt and blood. As she peeked into some of the chambers, she noticed men with bandages covering their bodies. Some smiled as she passed on by. Others just nodded.

She continued following the man deeper until they came to a more open room. It looked tidier than the rest. There was a bookcase on one side and a neat bed by the window. A table and chair made up the rest of the furnishings.

"Sorry for the modest arrangements," the man said as he turned to her. "It's nothing like the palace, I'm sure."

Kairi shook her head. The room was indeed smaller compared to the smallest rooms in the castle. However it did seem cozy. The man lit a candle and placed it on the table. "If you need anything, just holler." He bowed his head before leaving.

"Wait!" Kairi called out after him.

"Is something the matter princess?"

"I- I just…" Kairi paused. "I just want to know if my father is alright. I'm worried about him."

"This must be about the assassination."

The girl nodded.

The man took a seat at the foot of the bed then took a deep breath. "I wouldn't worry too much about it," he said after a moment of silence. "Your friends are going to take of it."

The answer didn't seem to lessen the girl's worry. He could see tears welling in her eyes. "You have good friends," he continued. "And you're going to have to learn, as the future queen, to trust those you put around yourself. I'm not saying you'll be queen now, mind you. There's no way the king is dying tonight." The man placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kairi nodded.

"As long as you got your friends, everything will be fine," the man concluded as he got up. "You should get some sleep now."

"Are you my friend?"

The soldier smiled as he took his hand off the knob and nodded.

Kairi plopped herself on the bed and looked out the window. Her mind was still fixated on the man's words. She wondered about all her friends: Sora and Riku and Namine. Part of her wished she could be with them. She pictured Namine's face in her thoughts, and it made her smile. She liked the girl, and despite the short time they spent together, they hit it off pretty well. Namine was like a sister she wished she had.

Kairi slipped off her boots and slipped under the covers. All her fears and worries masked the tiredness, but slowly her eyes closed. Outside, the soldier smiled as he pushed open the door and blew out the candle.

Xigbar adjusted his eye patch as he stood on the roof of a house. His crossbows hung from his shoulders as he waited. The king was still buried in the castle despite the fighting raging on for quite a while. People had been running in and out of the castle, and he sighed as he sent an arrow into the chest of another messenger. That was number four. He reloaded.

"Come on, your highness," he whispered. "I'm in the mood to play. Don't you want to play with me?"

Xigbar breathed out, irritation growing. He hated waiting. Sure, his job consisted of being patient and waiting for opportune moments, but he wasn't getting any younger. His trigger finger was starting to itch.

Riku burped as he lowered the bowl from his face. The soup was particularly good tonight and warm. Still it was missing the old tri-tip beef. Speaking of missing, Sora sure was taking his time. He must have gotten lost. Riku wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he looked at the old soldier who was standing across from him on the other side of the room. He was looking into the pot, pouring himself some soup. Riku pushed his bowl aside as the man took a seat on the opposite side of the wooden table.

"This has got to be the best food we've had in such a while," he commented. "Too bad they only give us the good stuff when we're about to die."

Riku wondered how many of these so-called last meals the man had eaten in his life. There was no doubt soldiering had been his lifestyle. The man had shed his big long cloak and was wearing a sleeveless tunic. There were many scars along his arms, and his skin was rough. Yet his jovial mood was comforting, Riku found. He had yet thanked the man for watching over Kairi.

"I don't think the king would have wanted you to die yet," Riku suggested. "If he did, we'd all be eating tri-tip right now."

"Yeah, and the smoke would give us away. It would be clear as daylight."

"Eh…I'd rather die full than hungry anyways. Die happy, right?"

"I guess so," the soldier chuckled. "They don't feed you in the other world, I hear."

Riku shrugged. He didn't know, truly. A smile formed on his face as he thought about it. How people could fight and die so easily without fear was perplexing. Silence filled the room as the burly man opened his mouth to speak.

"You sure got quiet quickly. What are you thinking about anyways?"

"It's nothing really," Riku answered.

"Suit yourself, but a kid like you shouldn't be thinking too much. It's no wonder why your head is all gray."

Riku frowned as he pulled on a lock of his hair. He liked his silver locks, and no doubt the girls liked it too.

Behind them, the door opened and Sora entered.

"Finally you show up," Riku greeted as he scooted over on the bench. Sora eagerly sat down and stretched his legs. His horse had given up which left the boy having to pull it.

"Have some soup," the soldier offered as he walked over to the pot and poured some soup in a bowl. He placed it in front of Sora who gulped it down.

"This is some good stuff," Sora complimented. "Needs beef though."

The man laughed. "You two sure think the same. No wonder you guys are such good friends. Nothing brings people together like food. That's what I always say."

"Where's Kairi, by the way?" Sora asked.

"You mean the princess? I never thought you'd be on a first name basis."

"They got a little thing going," Riku inserted, making Sora blush.

"Ah, I see. She should be sleeping right now. The poor child was having trouble closing her eyes. Must be hard to know your life is going to be full of danger."

Both boys nodded. Ever since they were given the keyblades, their life flowed from battle to battle.

"For us, it's fine. For others, the thought can be disheartening," the man summed then added a wink. "Someone's got to play the hero, lads. That's us."

**-KH-**

Xigbar crouched low as he crawled his way along the rampart of the castle. The soldiers down below were unable to see him, and he scoffed at their simplemindedness. He had broken into the perimeter easily by joining rooftops and shooting down the archers that lurked above. Now, he could easily move around.

From the corner of his eye, he caught movement. Shadows gave way to two bodies carrying what looked like keyblades. Xigbar breathed out loudly. _Where was Xaldin?_ This certainly had put a wrench in the plans. With Sora and Riku here, it would make the assassination a bit harder. Xigbar didn't mind it in the least. Excitement was good once in a while.

"Where is he?" Sora mouthed to himself as he followed Riku down the street. They had entered the city and were making their way to the castle. This side of the city was still quiet and undisturbed. The fighting must still be localized in the front.

"It doesn't matter," Riku told him. "As long as we secure the king, we'll know exactly where the assassin will be."

"And how do you know that?"

"Think about it for a second. The assassin's job is to kill the king, right?"

Sora nodded.

"In order to kill someone you have to be close by, right?"

Sora nodded.

"That means that the assassin will be close by."

It all made sense now Sora thought.

The castle was now coming into view as the boys turned off the road. Guards were still present, and upon seeing Sora, they immediately stepped aside.

"They're going to kill the king!" Riku yelled as he ran past them and opened the door. "Spread the word and lock down the castle. No one gets in or out."

The soldiers scrambled for the exits, barricading the doors and shutting the windows. Sora and Riku headed up the stairs and into the throne room.

"Sora?" the king gasped. "It's a good thing you're here…and Riku, too."

Both boys bowed.

"Heartless are attacking the walls again. I fear we won't be able to hold them off. You have to get out there and stop them."

Sora shook his head. "I'm sorry, your highness. We learned that an assassin is after your life."

The king took a step back. "This must be all Ansem's doing. I don't believe it."

Riku secured the doors and windows while Sora filled the king with all the information gathered. The remaining guards lined up around the entire room, creating a picket-like fence.

"But why would Ansem do such a thing?" the king wondered.

"I don't know," Sora answered.

"And Kairi? Is she safe?"

"Yes."

From up above, Xigbar watched intrigued. Xaldin had died, and Roxas had been injured. Xemnas wasn't going to like this one bit. He reached into his quiver and quietly strung the arrow into his crossbow. Crouching, he aimed once at the king then at Sora. A thought occurred to him. If he could kill Sora or Riku, no one would be able to stop him from killing the king next. He did have two crossbows, equal to the amount of key-bearers in the room. It wouldn't take more than 3 seconds.

Xigbar raised both crossbows as he weighed his options. _Kill the king or kill the boys._ The choice was intriguing, but he didn't have the luxury of time. He had one shot. Xigbar closed his eye. He'd kill the king then have Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene take care of Riku and Sora. Yeah.

Xigbar aimed the crossbow at the king's chest waiting for a clear shot. In an instant, the projectile shot through the air. A gasp could be heard. The king fell to his knees, traces of blood staining the clean floor. Sora and Riku looked up, finding the perpetrator jumping through the window.

Sora jumped for the window and drew his keyblade ready to give chase.

"No, Sora. Worry about him later. I need bandages now!" Riku immediately yelled as he rushed to the king's body. His hand was over the shaft, and the arrow was buried pretty deep.

"Riku…"

"Don't worry your highness. I'll get the arrow out. Just bear with me here. Sora, I need those bandages!"

Sora pivoted his head left and right looking for anything. His eyes came across the tapestry that was hanging on the wall. He ripped it down and handed it to Riku.

"I need potions, too."

"I have it right here," a voice suddenly said. It was Merlin, once again, popping up at the right moment. He handed Sora the flask.

"Thank you."

Riku pulled the arrow free from the king's chest, eliciting a groan. Immediately Sora lifted up his head and uncorked the bottle. The king held his mouth open as Sora poured the elixir. Merlin had discarded the tapestry and was wrapping the wound with fresh linen.

Sora sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow as the operation ended. He fell on his butt. "That was close."

Riku nodded. "How does it look, Merlin? Is it bad?"

"No," the magician said confidently. "Once the wounded closes, he'll be fine. We're lucky there's no circulatory damage. He did lose a lot of blood though."

As the boys took a deep breath, the door suddenly sprang open. Armored soldiers were thrown on their backs, and smoke shrouded the hall.

"Thanks for wrapping him up for us," a voice called out. "We'll take him from here."

* * *

><p>This is my favorite chapter in the whole story. I don't know why, but the character interactions in the middle of the chapter really does it for me.<p>

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	11. Fire in the Sky

_-Chapter 1__1-_**  
>Fire in the Sky<strong>

Sora and Riku stood in the rubble of the room as a figure stepped out from the smoke. A smirk was on his face, certainly impressed with himself. He walked around with his hands on his hips inspecting the surroundings. Bodies of injured soldiers littered the ground, but the mysterious red head just simply hopped over them.

"Man, I'm good," he finally said shooting both boys a smile. He pulled his chakrams out from the remainder of the wall causing the key bearers to assume a fighting stance.

"Relax guys. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," he said, dismissing his weapons. "I'm just here to get something, ok? Can I do that?"

"I don't know," Riku answered. His grip was still tight on his keyblade, expecting a fight to erupt. "There's something I want to know first."

"Fire away," the red head said, as he walked towards the king's body.

"I've been seeing a lot of black robed rejects running around blowing up stuff every time I'm involved. I'm beginning to think this isn't a coincidence anymore. So what's your name, and what's your deal?"

"The name's Axel," he said. "Got it memorized? As for what my deal is, I just want the king, ok? You mind handing him over?"

Sora drew his keyblade.

"That wasn't the kind of answer I was looking for, kid," Axel sighed. "I really didn't want to do this, but…"

"Axel, you idiot! What's taking so long?" a voice screamed. "How long does it take to steal a dead guy's body?"

"He's not supposed to be dead," Marluxia muttered from outside.

Sora and Riku turned to each other as a blonde haired woman stepped forward. Irritation dressed her face, and she punched Axel in the gut as she walked past him. Axel doubled over, writhing in pain. As she came closer to the middle of the room, she stopped, glaring daggers at the boys. "Move it."

Riku shook his head, quickly capturing the girl in arm lock. His keyblade was pointed just under her throat.

"Boy, you sure did it now," Axel amusedly said as he pushed himself up. "Larxene doesn't like it when guys manhandle her."

"Shut up, you fool," Larxene retorted with a hint of sensuality in her voice. "As if you could handle all _this_."

In one quick motion, Riku found himself flipped over, his back on the floor. Surprise caught him, and he rolled to the side before getting up. The blonde woman was still standing across from him, armed with a dagger in each hand.

"Told ya," the red head quipped.

Riku clenched his jaw as he raced forward. He swung but missed as Larxene flipped backwards, escaping easily.

"Get the king," she harped at Axel.

"Uh…right."

However before Axel could move, Sora's cheap shot hit him upside the head. He blinked a couple times as he rubbed his sore spot. That would leave a mark in the morning.

"Ok spiky, I promised I wouldn't hurt you, but you are seriously pushing it! Let's rumble."

Axel summoned his chakrams and easily blocked two of Sora's strikes. Having dual weapons made it easy for him to fight. He slammed one weapon into Sora's blade and, with the other, tore down a table that the boy slipped under. Axel grunted. He turned his body just as a keyblade came ripping down behind him. The clash of metal erupted throughout the room. A primal yell followed, and Sora found himself airborne. He tried to reach for something to grasp, but he didn't see the wall behind him. His body collided into the stone.

Axel tapped his chakrams together producing a ringing bell sound. _Ding!_

On the other side of the room, Riku wasn't fairing well either. Larxene had him backpedaling, unable to fend off the numerous knives that were flying towards him. He ducked as four daggers punctured the wall behind him, and he let out a collective sigh. Way too close to the hair. Groaning, Riku stood and wiped the sweat off his silver locks. He exhaled as he lifted his keyblade up to his ear. He fended off the first knife easily knocking it straight back. He collided with Larxene setting off sparks as they fought in hand-to-hand combat. Riku smirked as he overpowered the girl and swept his foot across her ankle, knocking her to the ground. He stabbed down on her body, ripping the robe from her shoulders.

There was a hard look in the woman's eyes as she threw off the tattered outerwear revealing a short skirt and a skin tight bodice. She shot a glare at the silver haired boy.

Axel whistled silently, of course, in his mind as he peeled his eyes away from his semi-clothed partner. He stifled a blush. She was wearing lace. Across from him, Sora stumbled to rise from his knees. Axel spun his chakrams around his hands as he watched the boy pick up his keyblade.

"Alright, here we go," Axel mouthed. "Come on!"

Sora lunged like lightning and got into Axel's face. With a slash, he put the redhead into a defensive stance, his chakrams held together like a shield. Sora continued with the haymakers. Axel took every blow as if he was a boat riding out a storm. The sound of Sora's keyblade crashing against his weapons was that of thunder. He was getting tossed and tossed. A moment of sheer luck allowed Axel to escape the torrent of strikes as he caught the boy's blade in between the rungs if his chakrams. He swung an elbow that connected with Sora's face. The spiky brunette was disarmed, and he fell back. Axel grinned as he tossed the keyblade behind him.

"Ah, crud," Sora mouthed as he balled his fists. He anxiously looked around for any kind of weapon he could use for the time being. However, broken wooden splinters were all that remained of the room. The tables and chairs had been destroyed; the swords that lay on the floor were just bits of steel. Sora turned around, ready to make a run for it.

Axel suddenly appeared behind him, his chakrams around the boy's neck. Sora gulped. Trapped. He needed a weapon. He needed something. Sora grimaced as he felt the tips of Axel's chakrams burn into his back.

_Of course._

Sora closed his eyes, imaging a fireplace. His hands got warm, and there was an instant explosion.

Axel jumped back as fireballs erupted from the boy. A glint was in his eyes, and he rubbed his hands together.

"Great balls of fire!" Axel ecstatically whooped. "You keybladers sure are something."

Sora held his hand out sending out another fiery projectile. Axel ducked and ignited his weapons on fire. The spinning chakrams ripped through the air.

"Eat it!" he yelled.

Sora jumped out of the way as the rotating discs crashed into the nearby wall. Sora continued firing, the spherical rounds doing little to snuff out Axel's attacks. Fireballs and projectiles flew through the air, raining down from the sky. Smoke was building making it impossible to see anything.

"Axel, you idiot!" Larxene roared. "Watch we're you're throwing those things." She hit the floor as a fireball exploded before her. As she lay prone, her eyes caught movement in the shroud of smoke. She drew a knife from her pouch. _Pink hair?_ Larxene rolled her eyes.

Marluxia nimbly danced around the explosions and fireballs as he leaned down next to the king's body. Feeling for a pulse, he found him alive. Mustering strength, he lifted the man over his shoulder.

"Axel, I got the king's body," he announced through all the chaos. "Give me cover fire."

"You got it."

Sora dove to the ground as explosions occurred around him. "Riku! I lost Axel."

"I got him," a voice shot out from across the room. Riku clenched his keyblade and darted for the redheaded man. As he closed the gap, he spied a dagger in his periphery. He stumbled to the side, barely dodging it. Riku turned. "Larxene…"

The blonde haired woman emerged from the ashes.

"Sora, I have my hands full, man." He turned to Larxene already anticipating her next attack. "I'm ready for your parry, if you're ready for my thrust," he said.

Larxene yelled as he threw another dagger. This time, he was ready. Batting it away, he lunged.

Sora fought through the smoke, his eyes finding Marluxia. He was making a move for the doorway. "Get back here," the boy shouted.

"Not so fast, spiky," Axel hollered as he tackled him into the wall. Sora closed his eyes upon impact. As he struggled to fight the man off, he found that movement was impossible. Daggers pinned him to the wall.

Riku swore under his breath as he reached for his friend.

"They are getting away," Sora tiredly muttered.

"Axel, let's go," Larxene ordered. "We're done here."

Riku slammed his keyblade into the ground as the three Organization members escaped.

**-KH-**

Kairi shot up from the bed. She could hear voices coming from outside. They were hushed whispers, but Kairi could easily sense something was amiss. She slid her legs off the bed, and placed her bare feet on the cold floor. Bumbling through the dark, she felt around for her boots. Strapping them on, she pulled the door open and followed the noise outside.

There was an open fire in the middle of the fort, and she could easily recognize Sora and Riku's body sitting on the ground. Across from them sat the old soldier. Kairi ducked behind the doorpost as she listened.

"So that's what happened…"

"Yeah," Sora confirmed.

"Tough break."

"I can't believe they got away," Sora said as he fumbled with a cloth that was wrapped around his hands. His forearms were singed from the fire, and his skin was caked dry. He shook his head.

"At least you live to fight another day," the old man commented as he threw some meat on the spit. "Be thankful for that."

Riku huffed. "Yeah, whatever. We're alive, but the king's good as dead. I'm sure they're going to kill him once they take him back to Xemnas."

Kairi gasped, but quickly put a hand over her mouth.

Sora quickly turned around, certain he felt someone's presence behind him. When he did revert his eyes, did Kairi exhale. "What are we going to tell Kairi? She's not going to like the news one bit."

"Kairi's a strong girl," the man answered. "She isn't as fragile as you think she is. It takes a strong heart to be able to sleep through something like this. If it were me, I'd be wide awake pacing around the room like some crazy idiot."

"We better tell her in the morning," Riku said to Sora as he patted his shoulder. "Don't wake her up yet."

"I won't. I don't even know how I'm going to tell her. I hate seeing her sad, you know?"

The soldier smiled. "While you're thinking about her, think about how you're going to get the king back. You can't take her with you."

Riku tapped his chin. "Do you think we could leave her here with you?"

"With all these Heartless running around? HA! It'd be safer if you took her somewhere else. We don't even have enough men to protect a small village."

"How many men did we lose?" Riku asked.

"Way too many to count. I don't even know where our scouts are anymore. Sheesh, I can't even get a good line of communication flowing through here," the man said as he folded his arms. "Invest in carrier pigeons, boys. Those buggers don't run off at the first sign of trouble."

Sora frowned. His pride as a messenger boy was severely shattered.

"Where can we take her though?" Riku wondered aloud.

"We can take her to Naxos," Sora piped in. "I'm sure seeing Namine again would lift her spirits."

Riku nodded. "While we're there, we could probably coax Roxas into tell us where Xemnas is hiding."

"I doubt it. He's not a talker, remember?"

"I have my ways of making him talk." He smiled at Sora.

"Sounds like a plan then," the man said. "I can certainly see why Kairi trusts you two. You guys are a weird pair, but don't let anyone tell you that being crazy is a bad thing."

Both boys beamed as they celebrated with a high five. Of course with Sora's hands burned, he instantly writhed in pain before falling over. Kairi couldn't help but giggle as she shook her head. Times like this made her realize just how thankful she had been to have those two. They had a knack for turning any situation around in their favor. The old man was right. She had good friends. Kairi couldn't help but feel her heart lifted as she pictured their smiles in her head. Silently, she retreated back into her room and slipped the boots off her feat. She crawled into bed with sleep finally able to grab hold of her.

The next morning they departed for Naxos.

"It was a pleasuring having your company, your highness," the old soldier said as he bowed his head. "I hope this isn't the last I see of you."

"It won't be," Kairi vowed as she placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "Once my father gets back, I'll have him reward you for all you've done."

"No reward is necessary, my dear. I'm just happy to be able to serve just like my father and his father before him. Though, more meat would be gladly received. Am I right, boys?" He let out a booming laugh.

"You got that right," Sora cheered. "I'm tired of nuts and berries."

"Great," Riku hummed.

The man clasped both boys' arms, pulling them closer as he whispered in their ear. "Take care of yourself, you hear me? I don't want to be eating roast beef alone. There's still a lot of wine back in the cellar so we'll celebrate when you get back."

"Don't we have any apple cider somewhere?" Sora laughed as he climbed atop his horse. Kairi held on tightly to his waist as the boy reached for the reins.

The old soldier watched them off before closing the gates. He felt himself getting teary eyed, and he cursed to the heavens.

"Tch, Apple cider. I need more rum!"

* * *

><p>SUPERBOWLLL! Too bad my Packers are out of contention, but you can't win 'em all I guess. I'm rooting for the <strong>Patriots<strong> in this one, mainly because I have more friends (one) who are Pats fans than Giant fans (zero).

Next chapter is a filler chapter. It's another fun one...sleepovers and girls being girls. Definitely mayhem. xD I don't know about you guys, but I really love the scenes with the old soldier in them. That's why I had him in back to back chapters. =D It's really easy to write stuff about him. I always tend to imagine him as a drunk guy at a bar with sound advice and a ton of life experience. I gotta stop listening to country drinking songs. xD

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	12. Midnight Mayhem

_-Chapter 12-_**  
>Midnight Mayhem<strong>

Namine lifted herself to her tiptoes as she lifted her arms to fix a painting that had tilted over. She whined as her short stature made it impossible for her to reach it. Perturbed she quickly turned around to grab a chair. However, she crashed into something. Opening her eyes, she found Roxas there, and she instantly blushed.

"Sorry about that Namine," the male said. "Just give me a second here. I'll have the picture fixed in no time."

Namine nodded her head but kept her eyes focused on his shirt. Her face was red, and there was no way she wanted to him to see her like this. It took all her mental willpower to not loop her arms around his waist, and when she did finish her hormonal drama did Roxas step away from her. He had one eye closed as he verified his work. Yup, straight as an arrow.

"That's a really nice painting, Namine," Roxas complimented with a smug look on his face. His arms were crossed. "Nice colors."

"T-thanks," the girl quickly said. Her head was down. She had been meaning to say more, but steps along the wooden floor told her that Roxas had left.

Namine looked up at the straightened picture. With some skill in art, she found painting and drawing a wonderful hobby. Everyone who saw her work had complimented her heavily enough to make her melt from embarrassment. She tried her best to shake off the kind words.

Apparently, this painting she had done of her father and mother had been her best work of late. Meant as a trip down memory lane, it had turned into an invitation for spectators to stay and chat. She had been given offers for the piece, but turned them down. This painting, she intended, was going to stay with her forever.

Namine looked out the window to find the boy outside now chopping wood. It was like he fully assimilated into the village life. Gone was his long black robe. Instead he wore a simple light tan shirt and corresponding pants. The gloves still stayed on, however.

Namine continued to watch him. She had been sure he would have left when his injuries had been treated. Yet he stayed. Inwardly, she was thankful he had stayed. With Riku gone and no one around, she would have been very lonely. Besides, having a pretty face around wasn't such a bad thing, right? Roxas had been doing a lot of manual labor around here lately. He even refused to have her carry the bushels of fruits and vegetables at the marketplace.

The time he wasn't working was spent on training. This part of the day fascinated and scared Namine at the same time. The confidence he exuded made her heart beat faster, and when he ripped through the air with his keyblade, made chills crawl down her spine. She had wanted to capture that same essence in her drawings of him. It had been harder than she initially thought. She either made him way too sexy or too serious. Her eyes drifted to the sheets of paper that were sprawled all around her room. Maybe she could try again.

Stepping outside with her pencil and paper, she found shade and sat under a nearby tree. Making precise lines, she started drawing. Her eyes flickered up and down as she sought to capture the movement of Roxas' arms. Drawing vigorously, she flicked her pencil up and down, making a mental note to do some shading afterwards. When she finished the first part, she looked up. Roxas had flipped into the air and tore his keyblade around his body. She could see his forearms muscles tighten as he turned his wrist unleashing a heavy attack that sucked all the oxygen from the atmosphere. Her chest tightened and her breathing became heavy as Roxas peered in her direction. Feeling his gaze weigh down her, Namine looked down.

Her arm was shaking uncontrollably as she kept drawing. She then moved up to his face and began with his eyes. He had blue, sharp irises full of power and strength. Creating a pointed angle, she outlined his eyelid, remembering to include faint stress lines that started right before his nose. His mouth was the easy part; she had dreamed about those lips in her dreams. Recreating them from memory wasn't too hard. She added some more detail here and there before she decided to move to his hair. He had a hairstyle that was uncommon, to say the least. One side was spiked up; the left side was down. It was a mess. Namine lifted the paper up, admiring the work she did. This was turning out well for once, and she let out a dreamy sigh. The drawing was far from done, yet it, _he_, looked perfect.

Her heart was fluttering wildly as she felt the tension from each of Roxas' strikes. Moving her head up and down quickly, she didn't want to lose her motivation for her picture. Namine looked up one last time to find that Roxas had shed his shirt. His chest was heaving up and down, and beads of sweat were running down his chiseled chest. Namine's gasped as she stared at perfection. She could see the marks of his injuries and the dark flesh that were once open wounds.

Overwhelmed and somewhat aroused, Namine did her best not to faint when she drew the rest of his upper body. She intricately traced out his muscular shoulders and chest before adding some definition to his biceps. Numerous times she stopped mid-work to stare at the boy before her. It was distracting her, the way he moved and the way he looked. She just couldn't seem to tear her gaze away.

From behind a voice startled her, and her shoulders jumped.

"Man, that guy sure does look familiar," Sora whistled. "I'm sure I've seen him before."

Namine blushed as she hugged the picture to her chest. She tried to curl into a ball as she imagined the guilt and humiliation burying her into the ground.

"Knock it off, Sora," Kairi said, rolling her eyes, as she took a seat next to the girl. "I'm sure Namine here doesn't appreciate you making fun of her fantasy."

She could hear little whimpers coming from the blonde girl and Kairi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Nam. I'm sure Sora doesn't mean it."

Namine smiled as she lifted her head from her arms and folded the picture so it easily fit in her balled fist. Sniffling, she gave her friend a smile until surprise rattled her senses. "What are you guys doing here?" she suddenly asked.

Now it was Kairi's turn to frown. Her gaze fell to the ground, and she blinked a few times. Behind her, Riku folded his arms as he retold the events of what happened at the castle. Namine's eyes grew wide, and she feared for her friend. She placed an arm around her shoulder, trying her best to soothe the princess.

"We're hoping she could stay with you for the time being," Riku said. "She'll be a liability if we take her with us. Besides, Sora isn't exactly 'Mr. Sensitive'."

Sora muttered a quick apology as he turned around.

"You're welcome to stay with me, Kairi," Namine softly said as she helped the girl stand. "We'll have a sleepover. It'll be fun, I promise!"

"A sleepover?" Kairi wondered.

"Yeah! We'll stay up late, put on makeup, eat junk food…" her eyes narrowed to Sora, Riku, and Roxas, "talk about _boys_."

From the side, Sora pretended to vomit.

That seemed like a splendid idea to Kairi who already was beaming. This was going to be her first real sleepover, and she was excited.

While the girls went inside the house, Sora and Riku moved towards Roxas who wasn't exactly happy to see them. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages before the blowing wind made Roxas shiver. He grabbed his shirt and threw it over his shoulders.

"Please tell me you didn't get lost," he said as he dropped his keyblades.

Riku dismissed the comment with a subtle shrug. "We're looking for Ansem's castle."

"Oh? Going for the juggernaut now, huh? Boy you two work quick."

"We need to get Kairi's father back," Sora said. "Tell us where he is."

Roxas looked towards the house, and a pang of guilt hit his heart. He didn't have anything against Kairi. She seemed like a pleasant girl, but as a member of Organization XIII, he did have an obligation of secrecy. He shook his head.

"Come on, Roxas," Riku snapped as he grabbed the boy's arm. "Don't make me have to force it out of you."

Roxas glared at him, accepting the invitation. He called out his dual keyblades, ready for a fight.

Sora took a step back as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Riku summoned his black keyblade. "Sora," he called over.

"Right," the boy nodded. "Begin!"

Sora shielded his eyes from the dust as the sound of keyblades ringing told him contact was made. Though he couldn't perfectly see, shadows along the ground indicated who was winning. He could see Roxas' keyblades come crashing down with low grunts coming from Riku. Their movements were extremely fast, and Sora had to move around the field to keep his eye on all the action. It was getting really good.

"Hey guys, would you like something to drin-" Namine stopped mid-statement and froze as the Oathkeeper keyblade came spinning towards her. Sora quickly deflected it away and it fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Oh god, Namine, I am so sorry," Roxas apologized as he ran up to the girl. Namine looked pretty shaken from the apparent shock. He placed his hands on the side of her face trying to get the girl to calm down.

He could hear the girl's tiny whimpers and she wasn't responding. Roxas clenched his jaw worriedly as he turned to Riku and Sora. He didn't know what to do.

"I got it!" Sora exclaimed. "This trick always used to wake me up in the morning."

"No!" Riku warned. "You gotta be kidding me. Sora, don't."

However it was too late as the brunette threw a bucket of water at the girl. Riku jumped out of the way to avoid getting soaked, but it completely got Roxas off guard. He and Namine were drenched.

"Roxas, I'm going to kill you!" Namine said as she snapped back into reality.

"Me? What did I do? Kill Sora, he was the one who threw the water!" However, his cries fell on deaf ears and he took off running. Namine gave chase, her hand balled into a fist.

"Sora! Riku, help!"

"No can do, buddy," Riku called after him. "It was your keyblade that almost decapitated her."

"But… you were the… one who… knocked it out of my hand," Roxas replied tiredly. "Please tell her to stop. GAH!"

Roxas narrowly evaded a wagon that had pulled up on the side of the road. He dove under the carriage. However as he tried to scramble to his feet, Namine pounced on him.

"Go easy on him, Nam," Sora cheered. "We still need him to tell us where Ansem's castle is."

"I'll try," the girl huffed with a wink, "but I'm not promising anything."

"Come on," Riku suggested. "We better head inside before Kairi starts getting angry too. And put that bucket away!"

Kairi sat down on Namine's bed and stared out the window. It was dark outside and nearing midnight. The girl was feeling down and thoughts of her father's safety were occupying her mind. She didn't even hear Namine enter the room.

"Kai? Are you okay?" Namine asked as she took a seat next to her friend. "You didn't eat much."

Kairi nodded silently. A somber look dressed her face and she felt horrible. The worry and stress was really starting to weigh down on her.

Namine frowned as she embraced the girl. "It's going to be okay, Kairi. Trust me. Sora and Riku will bring him back. I just know it."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know exactly, but they're all at Riku's house probably planning something. You wanna go find out?" Namine smiled widely.

"How are we going to do that?" Kairi asked.

"Easy," the girl answered. "We'll just sneak over there and listen in."

Kairi furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know Nam. I don't feel like doing anything right now."

Namine sighed. "Look, we'll just go over there. We'll be like spies or something!"

"Couldn't we just ask them?"

Namine shook her head. "Kairi, where's the fun in that? Have you ever been to a sleepover before?"

"No."

"Well, you're supposed to do something outrageous at every sleepover. You're supposed to stay up all night until the rooster crows, pull pranks on the guys, and go crazy. You seriously need to get out more."

Kairi pursed her lips. She did want to experience what it was like to be an average normal girl. And this sleepover stuff did sound like a bunch of fun. It sure beat having tea and taking strolls in the garden.

"I'll do it," she said.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Namine rejoiced. "Now, we have to get ready and you have a lot to learn. Sleepover 101 starts now." The blonde reached into her closet and pulled out black clothing.

After both girls got dressed in their black outfit, they snuck out through the window. The door would have been easier, but where was the fun in that? They tiptoed in the dead of night, ducking behind trees and houses, avoiding the moonlight. Namine rolled on the ground, expertly giving Kairi signals behind her back.

When they found refuge behind a fence, Namine revealed the next stage of the plan.

"Alright, Hoochie Mama, listen up."

"Hoochie Mama? Can't we use our real names, and why does my name sound like I'm a whore?"

Namine giggled. "Codenames are so much cooler and you don't sound like a whore. You sound hot. Besides, we can't have people know our identities."

"But everyone knows who we are," Kairi pointed out. "Besides, what am I supposed to call you?"

"Call me Sugar Buns."

"Why do you get the good name? Wanna trade?"

"Shush it, sister! You're blowing our cover." Namine raised her head, shifting her eyes left and right. She could see light coming through Riku's kitchen window. "We're only meters from the den of uncontrolled testosterone. Brace yourself, Hoochie."

Kairi immediately tensed up as she followed the girl closer to the side of the house. She could hear voices coming from the inside. Her heart was beating faster with every step she took. Though the dark night covered her, the thrill and the fear of the unknown was starting to grip her.

"Namine?" Kairi whispered. However the blonde didn't seem to hear her. "Nam? Hey!" _This is so stupid. _"Sugar Buns?"

"Yes," Namine answered sweetly. "Hold on." She lifted herself to the window and stole a peek inside. Just as she thought, Sora, Riku, and Roxas were inside huddled over the kitchen table. The smell of stew wafted to her nose, and she could hear her stomach growl. _Trying to tempt me with food, eh? Well it won't work, mister._

"Okay, Hoochie, here's the situation," the blonde said as she sunk back down. "They're inside."

Kairi took a peek. The window was open so she was able to hear what they were saying.

"Look Sora, it could be a trap. Those guys sure…shh-" Riku motioned as he focused Roxas' and Sora's attention to the table. He was mumbling something to them and Kairi found it difficult to understand.

_Dark…behind…Sora…me…quickly…go…Roxas…_

Riku's voice returned to normal. "I'll go get the stew. It should be done cooking now, I think."

"Sounds good," Roxas agreed. "I'm starving."

Kairi ducked just before Riku turned around. She could hear his footsteps echo off the wooden floor, and she held her breath fearing that any sound would tip off her location.

"What's going on?" Namine whispered.

"Riku's walking this way."

"He's probably getting the soup. Don't let that tempt you with his offerings of lean fat and zero carbs. Guys are tricky like that. Now, when he walks back, I'll spring our trap."

"Sora, can you drain the water? Actually, just throw it out," Riku directed as he set the pot on the table. "Roxas I need you to set it up."

Sora smiled as he took a bucket of water that was used to defrost the meat. It was icy cold. He left the house through the front door and climbed up the roof.

"Kairi is he coming back?" Namine wondered. "Tell me when."

Roxas walked over to the open window.

"Roxas is coming," Kairi pointed out.

"Even better, I'll get him right NOW!" Namine rose to her feet and emptied the bucket of water. However, she missed entirely as the boy was able to evade it. Roxas smiled as he pointed up. Right on cue, freezing sub-zero water crashed down on both the girls making them shriek in terror. However their suffering didn't last long as Riku came outside with a warm towel in his arms. He wrapped them around each girl as Roxas and Sora exchanged high fives.

"HA!" Roxas yelled in jubilation. "In your face!"

"Roxas…" Namine whined as she sneezed. "Aw…now I'm going to get sick."

"That's what you get for trying to sneak up on us," Sora said as he jumped down from the roof.

"How'd you know it was us?" Kairi asked.

"Simple," Riku explained. "You were too noisy, Hoochie Mama."

Kairi flushed red as the boys erupted in laughter. She buried her face in the towel as Sora wrapped his arms around her.

"It's a nice name, by the way," he winked, "very exotic."

It certainly didn't make the redhead feel any better, but it did elicit a laugh.

"Well I'm going inside," Roxas said. "I'm starving and there's a pot of hot stew with my name on it."

As the boys headed in the house, Namine and Kairi shared a smile.

"It didn't work out, but it was fun," Kairi admitted. "Except for getting wet, that is."

"You said it. We'll get them next time."

"We'll need better names, too."

"What's wrong with Hoochie Mama?" Namine inquired. "I think it's a _great_ name."

Kairi started walking away, not wanting to tell her friend that the name sucked to high heaven.

"Kairi, hey, wait! What's wrong with Hoochie Mama? Hey, don't you walk away from me, sister! Get back here!"

Namine's rant finally ended as her stomach growled.

"GAH! Save some stew for me too! Roxas, you're mean! I'm still going to kill you!"

* * *

><p>I am so sorry I'm late with this chapter. It's been a gloomy week for me, rain and forecast, not included. Not only is my weekly updating schedule now thrown off by a week, but my car washing schedule is also out the door. Anyways, I'm sorry for my lateness, and it won't happen again, I swear.<p>

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	13. Waiting Game

_-Chapter 13-_**  
>Waiting Game<strong>

The king breathed uneasily as he sat on the cold hard stone floor. His legs were stretched out in front of him, but his wrists were tied to a chain. It was dark all around him, save for a little bit of moonlight that crept through the small overhead window. He figured he must be in the dungeon. Metal bars kept him from freedom, and the only noise he could hear was the sound of steps striking the ground. The door opened and he turned his eyes upward, meeting a man dressed in black garments.

He was carrying a lit candle in his right hand. His left hand was tucked away in his pocket. The king watched in silence as his captor lit the wicker torches that hung from each corner of the cell. With light flooding his eyes, he squinted. The blazing red fire made his eyes watery, clearing them out so he could see. It wasn't a good sight.

"Ansem…HOW DARE YOU! UNTIE ME NOW!"

The man replied with a tiny smile before speaking with a calm voice. "It's so good to see you again, your highness. You look well."

"I've been better," the king answered. His jaw was clenched and he struggled to free his limbs from the restraints.

Ansem bent down and placed a hand on the king's shoulder, stopping him from resisting. "No, no, your highness. Those chains won't come off that easily. They're iron, you know." He met the king's gaze and gently patted the man's cheek. "I can't even tell you how long I've waited for this day to come."

There was a smile on his face now and he breathed more deeply slowing the speed of his words. The king felt his muscles tighten up as if venom was flowing through his body. "Ever since you and your council mocked my latest work… I have not forgotten that and I will never forget it."

"For someone as smart as yourself, trying to harness the power of the Heartless is impossible. Look at what happened to Maleficent. Do you want to share the same fate?"

"Maleficent was a fool!" Ansem roared. "Moreover, she lost to your boy, Sora. Her fate will not be mine, I assure you that."

"It won't work," the king argued.

"It will and it has! By now Radiant Garden is in shambles. The walls have been breeched and your soldiers are getting slaughtered. You have been captured."

"But we still have Sora and Riku!"

"Ah, yes the chosen wielders of the keyblade," Ansem dismissed. "I am very familiar with them."

"What do you want?" the king asked. "If you only captured me to prove your little experiment worked then it has succeeded."

"It has, hasn't it?" Ansem stated with astonishment. "Yes, I expected no different. But I have a much bigger plan."

The king furrowed his eyebrows. _What could he be planning?_

"You see I've been planning this for a while now, assembling a group of cohorts that rivals even your beloved council. However, those old fools could only talk. The people I assembled do much more than aimless bickering. You have met three of them already."

"The red headed one, the girl, and the one with pink hair," the king listed. "They're interesting characters."

"Then I started the Heartless experiments," Ansem continued. "I modified them, making them stronger, smarter, and larger than their original form. Then I sent them after you."

"But it still isn't going to work, Ansem. Listen to reason."

"No! You're not the one listening to reason. You are in no position, your highness, to be calling the shots now." Ansem unsheathed his two sabers crossing them over the king's neck. "Tell Sora and Riku to stand down, surrender your kingdom to me, and I'll spare your life."

The king gasped as he felt the weapons being pushed against his neck. In his mind, there was no way he could give in to those demands. He closed his eyes, imaging the sun rise over Radiant Garden and the face of his daughter. If he had to die to protect those two things that he held dear, then so be it. "I'm sorry old friend, but I cannot do that."

"I'm sorry too," Ansem whispered into his ear.

"Superior!" a voice called from down the hall. Saix came running frantically. "We have spotted Sora and Riku."

"As expected," he Ansem muttered. He lowered his sabers from the king's neck and turned to his blue haired subordinate. "Arrange a welcoming party for them."

"Yes, sir," Saix said as he bowed his head before turning away.

As the man went off to make preparations, Xemnas turned his attention back to his captive. "I'll deal with you later, but in the meantime think about my offer." Xemnas stepped out of the cell and locked it.

_I've been waiting for you as well, Sora and Riku._

All the pieces have gathered. The wait was over.

"It's not nice to make a lady wait," Larxene mumbled as she sat at the table. As she wished, she had gotten her candlelight dinner, but it was late. Axel was currently in the kitchen right now, putting the finishing touches on the main course. She could hear him humming a cheerful tone, occasionally talking to himself as he sprinkled on salt, pepper, and spices. Larxene crossed her legs wondering what it could be. It smelled delicious though.

Her shoulder straightened as Axel barged into the room, carrying a silver platter in each hand. He smiled as he placed them on the table, and bowed politely to the lady.

"I'm sorry for the wait, my dear. But hopefully, the Penne Puttanesca with Cajun crusted salmon makes up for it." Axel unveiled the dish slowly waving off the rising white steam that masked the dinner. To Larxene's surprise, it looked really good. Axel cheered in his head as he caught traces of her faint smile. Then he took a seat across from her. Before he dug into his meal, he stole quick glances at the girl. She was clearly enjoying it.

She's lucky I used low fat ingredients Axel humorously thought.

"So, uh…how is it?"

Larxene wiped her mouth with a napkin and raised her eyes to meet his. "Fine," she simply said before taking another bite.

"It's not too salty?"

Larxene shook her head.

"More wine?" Axel held the bottle in his hand, hoping to get more than a one word response.

"No."

"How about-"

Larxene snapped at him, annoyance playing on her last nerve. "If you don't shut up, I'll take this knife and stab you like this…" she looked down. "What was the name of the pasta again?"

"Penne Puttanesca," the male replied. "Got it memorized? The fish on the side is salmon."

"Pasta and fish sounds like an odd combination, don't you think?"

Axel shrugged off the comment. "Not really. It all depends, you know? Besides, you got to cover the basic food groups."

"I never knew you were into healthy eating."

"Eh. You learn something new everyday, don't cha?"

"So what's for dessert?" Larxene asked as she dropped her fork on the plate. She had a content look on her face.

"_Me_…thinks it's done," Axel said as he cleared his throat. He quickly noticed the sharp look in the girl's eyes. He got up from his chair and raced for the kitchen. "I'll just go and get it now."

"Aren't you going to tell me what it is?" Larxene called after him.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," the girl mumbled as Axel ducked into the kitchen.

Well, it wasn't really a surprise. He did remember Larxene's proposal: strawberries and chocolate.

Axel rolled his eyes. What is it with girls and chocolate? He reached for the ladle and swirled the melted chocolate that was inside the tiny pot. Turning the fire off, he let it cool for a moment. Skipping across the room, he took out a batch fresh red strawberries. Chocolate covered strawberries were a simple dessert to make. However, dessert wasn't his specialty. Axel liked to fry, barbeque, and grill. As he dipped the ends of the fruit into the chocolate, he inwardly laughed at himself. He never believed he was actually doing this. It was a good thing Roxas wasn't here to see it. He could imagine the laughter garnered. He soon finished and as he looked over at his work, some didn't seem quick right. Something was clearly missing.

Scratching his head for a moment, it finally hit him. The dessert looked really dull. Scampering through the cabinets, he rejoiced as he found white chocolate. In his haste to gather the ingredients for tonight's meal, he accidentally grabbed a carton of white chocolate, not knowing which chocolate Larxene would prefer. Grabbing another pot, he lit it on fire using a fire spell. As the chocolate melted, he blew off the steam and grabbed a metal spoon. He drizzled it on top of the milk chocolate, making little designs and patterns.

When he finished decorating all seven strawberries, he tenderly laid them into a white box and fastened a ribbon on top. Smoothly, he made his way back to the table and slipped the dessert into the girl's waiting arms.

"Sorry it took long. The chocolate was giving me trouble. I hope you enjoy it though." To hide his embarrassment, he quickly gathered the dishes and took them to the back. Larxene looked down at the box before she turned around and headed back to her room.

Closing her door, she took a seat on the bed and turned over the card that was attached. _I'm winning next time, sweetheart. Remember it. –Axel_

Clipping off the ribbon, she opened the lid to find a batch of chocolate covered strawberries. She rolled her eyes, right in her prediction. Reclining back, she took a bite. Making a mental note, she couldn't afford to let Axel win if she wanted more chocolate covered strawberries.

Sora and Riku rested quietly behind some trees as they kept their eyes glued to Ansem's castle. It was in an isolated location, next to a freshwater stream. The fields were barren. Riku turned towards his spiky haired friend. They were in the middle of nowhere.

"Now what do we do?" Sora asked. His concentration was still focused on the castle. "Do you have a plan?"

"Well, I assume Ansem is preparing for our arrival," Riku guessed. "He should know that we're coming."

Sora nodded. It was quiet out, but they were still far from safety. The castle stood before them holding ten dangerous mercenaries. They weren't out of the woods yet.

Riku quickly tapped Sora's shoulders, pointing his direction into the mass of yellow flickering lights in the distance.

"Heartless?"

"You got it," Riku whispered. "They're probably here to welcome us."

"Well we better go greet them," Sora said as he called out his keyblade and rose to his feet. "We don't want to be rude guests."

Riku rolled his eyes. "At least wait a little bit longer. It could be a trap."

"If we don't move, they'll surround us," Sora argued. "We'll be trapped either way."

"No! "Riku replied hoarsely. "We don't move until they spot us. I have an idea."

Sora blinked a few times before lowering himself down to his knees.

"We'll let them come to us. This forest of trees is the perfect way to weed out their numbers." He pointed a finger at the large-bellied Heartless. "Their size makes it impossible to maneuver through the trees quickly. As long as we stay by the trees, we'll be fine."

"Then what about those ones?"

"Those are the most troublesome."

Indeed, the Neoshadows were more troublesome than the regular Shadow Heartless. They were certainly more intimidating, faster, and agile.

"We have to take those out first," Riku added. "Ready? They're getting closer."

The Heartless stopped at the edge of the forest before several Neoshadows darted in. As expected the large-bodied Heartless were unable to continue.

Sora was found first, as they boxed him against a tree trunk.

"Oh man," he mouthed.

Sora rolled out of the way as they leaped at him from above. He swung his keyblade, tearing through one. Sharp claws reached for his body, and he found himself jiving out of harm's way. Sora rotated his hip and stabbed at another. He brought his blade back to defend a strike before dealing his own. The Heartless vanished into black smoke, but their decaying numbers didn't stop them from coming. Wave after wave of black pests jumped into the fight like ants over a plate of ham.

On the other side, Riku faired much better. His dark spells were able to clear his opponents before they got too close. When they did penetrate his defense, they met his keyblade. Riku flipped over the back of one Heartless and brought his weapon down on its back. Then before another could step forward, a spell knocked it flat. He continued this routine until his arm got tired. Casting spells were draining his stamina, and he could feel the refraction slow him down from the years of not training. It resulted in the Heartless finally able to surround him. As they leaped for him, Riku dove on the ground. Rolling up, he blocked one attack and slashed his blade through the Heartless' chest. Each Heartless he had come against met their end.

"How are you doing over there, Sora?" he called out.

"I'm doing," Sora breathlessly responded. "There's definitely more than I thought. I'm coming over right now."

"No, not yet. Keep them separated for now."

Sora shook his head as he kept on hacking. His keyblade was getting smothered in black ooze and it was becoming hard to turn with so many obstacles around him. He broke through a line which gave him some space, but the trees and the advancing Heartless kept him cornered in. Feeling his back poked by one of the trees, he slashed his blade across the trunk. It fell on top of several Heartless, stomping them flat. He raced along the fallen timber, keyblade flying through the Heartless that were at his side.

"Riku, this is getting really tough now."

"We're almost done with these guys," Riku estimated. "Just keep attacking!"

From the balcony, Saix watched as the Heartless surrounded the forest. He had sent about a hundred denizens of the darkness to greet the two heroes. In his mind, he entertained the idea of doubling the forces but their numbers were short as the deployed Heartless units were coming back from Radiant Garden. Saix rubbed his jaw, waiting.

"Are _they _ready?" a voice asked from behind.

Saix turned around and bowed his head as he caught a glimpse of Xemnas in the background. "They are ready."

"Good. I expect our friends will be here soon. How many Heartless did you send?"

"About one hundred."

"That's a bit too much," Xemnas calculated.

Saix shook his head. "It's just part of the waiting game, sir. There's no need to be worried."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me that. I waited four years for this, and I want to see this plan through."

"I understand, Superior. Should I call the Heartless back?"

"Please do and tell Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia to get ready. I think the time is right to end this."

Saix exited the room.

Sora and Riku fell on their backs as the Heartless slowly retreated. Taking in large breaths of air, Sora rejoiced at the moment's rest.

"For a second there, I thought we were doomed," the boy sighed. "Your face is the last thing I want to see before they bury me."

"Just because I don't look like Kairi?" Riku laughed. "Who dies with their eyes opened anyways? Besides, we're not dead yet."

"Yeah, we did promise that old man we'd live to eat at least one meal with him."

"It'd be a waste for everyone to kill a whole cow and not be able to finish it," Riku added. "It's a wonder we're not fat yet."

Sora flexed his bicep. "I got to admit though, I'm out of shape. I haven't been this tired since Maleficent almost killed me."

Riku smirked. Sora had gotten soft through the years, compliments of one princess. "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?" Sora wondered. "Let me catch my breath first."

"No can do," Riku answered. "We have to get going now. Xemnas knows we are here. If he sends another wave of Heartless we're in deep trouble. We have to keep moving to keep our cover."

Sora groaned as he got up. He could feel his bones ache.

Deftly, both boys crept their way closer and closer to the mansion. Riku held out his hand, stopping Sora in his tracks. He flicked his wrist and pointed upwards. There was a window.

Riku gave Sora a boost and he flipped up onto the balcony. Scoping the interior, he broke the glass and turned the interior knob. The door opened and Sora slipped inside. It was dark in the room, and he feared he would trigger a trap. Quietly, he tiptoed around, checking out the place. He pressed his ear to the door and listened for any noise coming from the hallway.

Judging that the coast was clear he gave Riku the signal, a simple bird whistle. Immediately Riku jumped up and landed on the balcony rail. He stepped into the room.

"Are we clear?"

Sora nodded.

"Okay."

They approached the door, and Riku put his hand on the knob. Before he turned it, he glanced at Sora and pointed his index finger to the right. Sora nudged his head left. Nodding in agreement, Riku threw open the door.

* * *

><p>I've been thinking about this for a while now, and the thought has been bouncing in and out of mind for the last 2 weeks. Now as I am uploading this chapter, it turns out this will be the last chapter I will write for this story. It seems I lost the edge, and the remaining five chapters are horrible (honestly). I will not subject you to the horrid writing of the last chapters so I'm just going to kill it now before I start going insane. <strong>Q-A the Authoress <strong>and** sora93kairi**, I know I'm disappointing you both. Believe me when I say that it's with good reason I stop. I also want to thank both of you for all the support and all the messages we shared. Thank you.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


End file.
